New Beginnings
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: The sequel to The Unthinkable! It takes place 5 years after that story ended and almost everyone is experiencing a new beginning in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to The Unthinkable! I meant to post this last night, but I'm sure as most of you were aware of the site was down. You could read stories, but you couldn't log in or leave reviews. I'm glad the site is back up and running now! I hope my faithful reviewers will be reading and reviewing this story as well as some new reviewers! This story takes place 5 years after The Unthinkable ended. Enjoy! Please R&R!

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Kenny's POV

I'm just getting off a plane from London. I was out there for the last week for Mike and Pierre's wedding. Surprisingly, Mike asked me to be one of his groomsmen. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was a very nice ceremony and I hope those two have a long and happy marriage!

So after I graduated college, I moved back home. I got my degree in Computer Science and immediately landed a position as a Help Desk Support Specialist at one of the top IT firms in Denver. I've been promoted twice and I'm now a Senior IT Analyst.

I'm making pretty decent money, so I spend some money fixing up my parent's house to make it livable. I'm currently living there by myself. I've been doing a lot of traveling! I've seen so many places that I never thought I would ever see like London, Brazil, Spain, Jamaica, and the Dominican Republic. I also help support my siblings especially Karen. She's dating and now living with Kyle. They've been together for a little over two years. He's helped her get her life together. She stopped doing drugs and she drinks socially. She just finished nursing school and she's now a RN.

I help Kevin out with some of his bills and with Kameron. His wife is still a stay at home mom and Kevin started working for a new construction company because the last one he was working at got bought out by another company and let most of them go. He was grateful that he got a new job so quickly even though he had to take a pay cut. That's why they've been struggling.

I get my luggage from baggage claim and head outside to meet Karen and Kyle. They're the ones picking me up from the airport. I see Kyle's car parked along the car and I walk over to it and get in.

"Hey guys!" I greet them.

"Hey Kenny!" Karen responds.

"How was your trip, dude?" Kyle asks me.

"It was great!" I tell him. "The wedding was really beautiful."

"It wasn't awkward for you?"

I shake my head. "Not at all. Mike is a good friend of mine and Pierre has come to be a good friend too. I'm so happy they found their way back to each other and are now married!" I smile.

He smiles. "That's good." I notice him and Karen looking back and forth at each other then at me and smiling.

Karen turns back towards me. "We have some news of our own."

"What is it?" I ask her.

She looks at Kyle as he nods his head. She looks back at me and smiles. She holds up her left hand to reveal a huge rock on her ring finger. "We're engaged!"

My eyes light up. "Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" They say in unison.

Kyle pulls up in front of my house. "Thanks for picking me up." I tell them. "Congratulations again." I smile, my sister and one of my best friends are getting married. This is really exciting.

"Dude, I want to ask you something." Kyle tells me.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Will you be one of my groomsmen?"

I nod. "I would be honored." I sigh. "Always a groomsman, never a groom..."

I notice Karen and Kyle exchanging looks. "What was that?" Karen asks me.

I shrug. "It was supposed to be a joke. You know how women say-"

"I know the saying." She interrupts me.

"Sorry, I guess it was in poor taste." I tell her. "Well I guess I better start saving up for the wedding." I tell her trying to change the subject from that awkward statement.

"You don't have to do that Kenny. You know my parents will help us out." Kyle tells me.

"The bride's family is supposed to pay, its tradition."

"I don't want some tacky poor white trash wedding either Kenny!" Karen informs me.

I laugh. "You won't." I get out the car and grab my suitcase and look back at them. "I'll see you guys later." I tell them before heading in the house.

Stan's POV

"Mine!" Stan Jr yells.

"No, it's mine!" Sam yells back as he pushes Stan Jr to the ground.

The twins are fighting over a toy as usual and Abby is watching TV. I'm dealing with 3 six year olds (Abby is almost 7) and now I have a six month old. Another daughter named Sarah. She was conceived during one of my conjugal visits with Wendy at the jail.

I lost my job at Tom's Rhinoplasty two years ago because I kept missing work due to Abby's health issues. I would've lost it sooner if my mom hadn't stepped in to cover my ass. She could only do so much though and I ended up getting canned.

Because of Abby's constant asthma attacks, it's been really hard for me to keep a job. Not to mention I have all these high ass medical bills! I'm currently working at a doctor's office doing boring ass data entry work. It keeps my kids fed so I guess I won't complain too much. I also had to give up my apartment and now I'm stuck living in the ghetto where Kenny grew up. I live down street from him. I never would've guessed in a million years, we would ever live on the same street!

Sarah is currently napping while these damn kids are fighting. I grab a bottle of whiskey out of the kitchen and start drinking straight from the bottle. Damn, these kids won't stop fighting! This shit is giving me a fucking headache! "Shut the fuck up!" I yell. They immediately stop fighting and look at me. "Jesus Christ, your sister is trying to take a nap!"

"Sorry dad!" Sam tells me.

"That's fine, just go to your room." I tell him in a calm tone. He does that. I look at Stan Jr who just burst into tears. "What's your problem?"

He wipes his eyes. "I don't like it when you yell..."

I sigh and get down to his level. "I'm sorry buddy. I'm just a little frustrated right now. You know I can't stay mad at you two." He smiles. "Go to your room, ok?" He nods and heads to his room. I stand up and glare at Abby who's still in front of the TV. I snatch the remote and turn it off. "Go to your room!" I bark at her.

"Daddy, what did I do?"

"I said go to your room! I'm your father and you do what the fuck I say!" She gives me this sad pathetic look. I roll my eyes. "Let me guess, you're going to have ANOTHER fucking asthma attack?"

"No..." I notice her eyes began to water.

"Just get out of my sight! NOW!" I throw my whiskey bottle at the wall smashing it to bits. She continues standing there teary eyed. "GO!" I yell and clap my hands. She finally runs off. I don't even think that girl goes to her room, I think she went outside. I don't even care, maybe if I'm lucky she'll run away and never come back! I swear that girl will be the death of me.

Preview:

Kevin shares some news of his own with Kenny.

Abigail pays Kenny a visit.

Karen asks Kevin a favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I figured the least I could do was try to get 2 chapters up today since I wasn't able to upload the story last night. Please R&R! As usual, I don't mind suggestions! :-)

Chapter 2

Kenny's POV

I'm home unpacking my suitcase when I hear a small knock on the door. "Who could that be?" I ask myself as I walk over to the door. I open the door and look down and see Abby standing there with her head down. "Hey Abster!"

"Hi..." She still has her head down.

"Come on in." She comes inside and I close the door. "What's wrong?"

She hugs me and starts crying. "I'm so glad you live close by Kenny!"

I kneel down so I'm at her level. "Abby, what's the matter?"

"My daddy..."

I swallow when she says that. "What did he do?"

She sniffles. "He was being mean to me..."

I wipe her eyes. "How so?"

"The twins were fighting again and after he sent them to their room, he started yelling at me and told me to get out of his sight." She starts crying again. "He threw bottle against the wall and clapped at me! I was so scared Kenny!" My eyes widen.

I pull her into a hug. "Shh, it's ok Abby."

"The boys are always bad and mean, and he yells at me when he's really mad at them. It's not fair!"

"No it isn't." I stroke her hair. "I'll talk to him. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Thank you Kenny..."

"No problem kiddo. I'm going to call him to let him know you're here."

She nods. "Can I spend the night? I don't want to go back home. All is does is make fun of my asthma."

I'm shocked by the things I'm hearing. "We'll see what your dad says." I take out my cell phone and call Stan.

"What the fuck do you want Kenny?" He answers. "I thought we agreed that all communication for Abby would go through my parents?" He slurs.

I sigh. "Stan, Abby is at my house."

"So what?"

"So what?" I repeat. "Don't you care where your daughter is?"

"I don't care that you're calling me to tell me this. Keep her over there!"

"But Stan-" He hangs up before I even have the chance to tell him how he upset Abby. Oh well, it would be better to tell him face to face anyway. I look at Abby and smile. "You can stay here tonight."

"Thank you so much Kenny?"

"Do you have your inhaler just in case?" She nods. "Good. How about we run out to Target so I can get you a change of clothes?" I suggest.

"Sure."

Stan's POV

Since Abby is at her douche brother Kenny's house, I decided to send the other kids to Wendy's parent's house this morning to get over the hangover I have from last night. I grab another whiskey bottle out of my sock drawer and pour a shot. The best way to get over a hangover is to drink what you were drinking the night before. It always helps me!

I hear a knock on my door. "UGHHHHHHHHH!" I groan out loud. Who the fuck is knocking on my door this damn early?

I answer the door and see Kenny and Abby standing there. "Why are you here so early?" I ask him.

"Early? Stan, it's 4:30pm!" Kenny tells me.

"What do you want?"

"I came to drop Abby off and to talk to you." I roll my eyes. "Come on in!" They come in and I close the door. "What the hell do you want?"

He kneels down next to Abby. "Go to your room sweetheart while I talk to your daddy, ok?" She nods and leaves.

"I see the little brat listens to you..." I snort.

He stands up and glares at me. "Dude, what's your problem? Why are you so mean to her? She's not a brat."

"I'm not mean to her, I just want her to do what I tell her!"

"By yelling at her and throwing bottles? Or teasing her about her asthma? You have asthma too, I would think you would be a little more sensitive about that!"

"Yeah whatever!"

"Stan, she came to my house crying last night. Are you aware of that?"

"Oh geez, the kids a crybaby too? She definitely gets that from her mother's side!"

"I'm serious Stan. I'm really concerned. What's your problem with Abby?"

I laugh. "What the hell kind of question is that? That's my damn daughter. If I had a problem with her, it wouldn't be any of your concern!" I snap.

He sighs. "Stan, if you ever need a break from Abby, I can watch her. She can stay with me for a few days."

I shake my head. "That's not going to happen."

"I can only imagine how overwhelming it is being a single father to four kids. You probably get frustrated and lose your cool sometimes. Instead of losing your cool with Abby, just send her to my place."

I glare at him. "What are you my shrink now? Get the fuck out of here Kenny!" I push him towards the door.

"Fine, I'll leave. But if Abby comes to my house crying again because of you-"

"WHAT?" I interrupt him. "What the fuck are you going to about it?" I get in his face as he shrinks back. "Don't ever try to threaten me! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not trying to threaten you! I just want to make sure my sister is in a safe and happy environment…"

I open the door and push him outside. "She's my daughter and my responsibility! Worry about yourself and your own dead beat broke ass family!" With that I slam the door in his face. The nerve of that dirty son of a bitch! I grab another bottle from the kitchen. This time it's a bottle of gin and I drink it straight from the bottle.

"Abigail Kristal Marsh! Get your ass out here NOW!"

She slowly walks out of her room. "Y-yes d-daddy?" She asks shaking.

"Get over here!" I point right in front of me and she makes her way over. "Whatever goes on in this house, stays in this house do I make myself clear?"

She slowly nods. "Y-yes."

"I don't give a damn how hurt and upset you are, you don't EVER go to Kenny's house without my permission do you understand me?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good, now for your punishment." I look around and then I find a dusty rag and throw it at her. "Start dusting! I better not see a speck of dust anywhere when you're done!"

"O…k dad…dy…" She says between breaths.

"Keep your inhaler handy. I'm in no mood to take your ass to the emergency room!" She starts dusting as I light a cigarette.

Kenny's POV

After dropping Abby off, I decide to go visit Kevin. I ring his doorbell and he answers. "Hey Kenny, come on in."

"Thanks." I walk in.

"Uncle Kenny!" My nephew Kameron yells as he runs towards me and hugs me.

I pick him up. "How's my favorite little guy doing?"

"Great! Mommy and daddy have some big news!" He smiles.

"Kam, your mom and I will tell Uncle Kenny, ok?" Kevin tells him.

He frowns. "Ok." I put him down. "You're going to be as happy as I am Uncle Kenny!"

"I can't wait to hear it." I look around. "Where is Missy anyway?" I ask Kevin.

"She went to the store. I guess I might as well tell you the news."

I nod. "Yeah no use in waiting."

He smiles. "Missy and I are having a baby!"

"That's great Kevin!"

"After years of trying, we're finally pregnant! I have you to thank…"

I'm confused now. "Thank me? Why?"

"The money you gave us for the IVF treatments. We wouldn't have been able to do this without that."

"Yes Kenny, you've been a blessing!" Missy walks in. "I guess Kevin couldn't wait for me to come home to break the news." She smiles.

"Well Kam kind of put it out there that you had some news so I told him he might as well tell me." I inform her. "Congratulations!" I look at Kameron. "You're going to be a great big brother."

"I hope it's a baby brother!" He tells me.

"Baby sisters are great too." I tell him. I look at Missy. "How far along are you?"

"3 months. We wanted to hit that mark before we told anyone."

I nod. "I see." I look down. Karen's getting married and Kevin has a new baby on the way…

"Dude, are you all right?" Kevin asks me.

I look at him. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You look distracted."

"I'm just really happy for you guys. You're really blessed." I playfully rub Kam's hair. "You have this smart and handsome little boy and a new baby on the way. You're so lucky…"

"Thanks…" I notice Kevin and Missy exchanging looks.

"I better get going…" I tell them. I feel like I've made their happy news turn into an awkward moment.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Karen and Kyle are coming. I'm making them a special dinner to celebrate their engagement." Missy tells me.

I shake my head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm still a little jet lagged from my flight. We'll all catch up another time." I smile.

"Are you sure you're ok Kenny?" Kevin asks me. "It seems like you have something on your mind."

"I'm fine really. I'll see you guys later."

Karen's POV

Kyle, Kevin, Kameron, Missy, and I are at the table eating dinner. Missy made lasagna, garlic bread, and a garden salad for dinner plus wine to drink for the adults except for her. Kevin raises his glass. "I think we should toast to Karen and Kyle! This night is about you two!" We raise our glasses.

"Hey, it's about you guys too!" Kyle reminds him. "You guys have a baby on the way."

"Yeah, it's a miracle." Missy adds in.

"So are you guys planning on having children?" Kevin asks us.

"Umm…" I respond looking at Kameron. He's 5 years old now and it still kills me to see him being raised by Kevin and Missy. I've secretly been desperate to have a baby since then to fill that void. Kameron doesn't have a clue that I'm really his mom, and I'm not sure if we're ever going to tell him. "Kyle, do you want to answer that?" I look at him.

"Oh sure, put me on the spot." He chuckles. "Well originally we were going to wait a few years, but we talked about it and decided we're going to start trying after the wedding."

"Which won't be until next June." I add.

Kevin nods. "At least you're doing things the responsible way." He looks at me. "Have you talked to Kenny about finances for this wedding?"

I nod. "Yes, he said he would pay for it."

Kevin lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. We would love to help, but we're tight on money. Hell, I have to borrow money from Kenny."

I laugh. "Borrow? Really Kevin? Like Kenny is going to let you pay him back."

"I will when I can. One way or another."

"Speaking of Kenny, how did he react when you told him you were engaged?" Missy asks.

"He seemed really happy for us." I tell her.

"Until I asked him to be my groomsmen." Kyle adds in. "He said, always a groomsmen and never a groom. I thought that was kind of weird."

"Yeah, when we told him our news about the baby he told us we were blessed and really lucky. It wasn't what he said, it's how he said it that concerns me." Kevin tells us.

"That's how I felt about the groomsmen comment."

"I'll talk to him. We might be making a big deal out of nothing." Kevin shrugs.

"I hope so." I tell him. "I have a favor to ask you Kevin."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well since our dad is dead, would you walk me down the aisle?"

"Really? You want me to and not Kenny? I mean you were always closer to him."

"I know, but you're the oldest so it makes sense to ask you. Besides, I'm asking Kenny to pay for the wedding and he's one of Kyle's groomsmen. I think he has enough on his plate."

"That's true. Well I would be honored!"

"I think this calls for another toast!" Missy announces as we raise our glasses again.

Preview:

Kevin and Kenny have a heart to heart.

Abigail has another asthma attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews folks! There's a reason why Kenny can't find love which will be revealed in a later chapter! Yes, Kenny's siblings take advantage of him. They're poor and not use to anyone having money in the family so in their minds they can get what they want thanks to Kenny! It's not right and will probably change eventually! :-) As usual, R&R!

Chapter 3

Kenny's POV

I'm sitting down with Karen going over her wedding budget. I must say that my sister has really expensive taste. "Karen, the cost of everything you want is totaling up $20,000, you're going to have to cut something." I inform her.

She folds her arms. "You gave Kevin nearly that much for their IVF treatments."

"So that should tell you I don't have that kind of money right now…"

"You've had three months to save for this wedding and another nine months to save! Make payment arrangements!" She tells me.

"I still have bills to pay. Plus I had to buy new clothes and school supplies for Abby and Kameron."

"They have parents that can do that…"

"They couldn't that's why I had to." I look at these numbers again. "Karen, I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to downgrade a bit."

"I'm only getting married once and I want a nice wedding damn it!"

"You can have that for less than 20 grand…"

"Why are you being such a cheap ass with me? You gave Kevin all this money so they can have their dream of their own baby that they clearly can't afford! It's not like they don't have a kid, they have mine! You bend over backwards to make sure Abby and Kam have everything they need. You go on these expensive trips like taking the kids to Disney Land! But all I want is a nice ass wedding and you're telling me to downgrade from my dream wedding! The one and only wedding I'll ever have! I wonder what mom and dad would say about that if they were still alive."

Oh great, she played the mom and dad card. I hate when she does that. "I'm sorry Karen, you know what you can have it however you want ok?" I give in. "I wasn't trying to be cheap, I was just trying to get you to be realistic. But you're right, you should have the wedding you've always wanted."

She smiles. "I'm glad you see things my way!" She kisses me on the cheek. "The first thing we need to do is put a deposit down on the venue."

"How much is that?"

"$1,000, but you get the deposit back after the wedding so at least you get something."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Will you be able to pay for Kevin's tux rental? He has to have a nice one since he's walking me down the aisle."

I'm shocked when I hear this. "Kevin is giving you away?"

She nods. "Yeah, I mean he is the oldest, it's only right since dad is dead."

"I see." I look down. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because you're a groomsman, duh!" She looks at me. "You're not upset are you?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. It's your wedding." I smile. "Good for Kevin, I'm sure he's happy to do it."

"He is. So let's talk about my dress and the cake…"

Karen and I continue to talk about her budget. I won't lie, I'm a little hurt that Karen didn't ask me to give her away. I understand why though, but it still hurts. Oh well, I'm going to be a good sport about it, at least I have some role in the wedding other than financing it.

Kevin's POV

I haven't really heard from Kenny that much lately so I decided to go to his house and pay him a visit. He answers the door and I go inside. "You didn't bring Kam?" He asks a little disappointment.

"I can't visit you without my son?"

"No, I'd rather hang out with him than you." He jokes. Well it's good to see that he still has a sense of humor.

I laugh. "Maybe next time." I get serious. "Besides, I needed to talk to you alone."

He raises his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Let's sit down." We both go and sit down on the couch. "I've been a little concerned about you lately. Ever since you came back from London, you haven't spent much time with the family. Karen and I have been taking turns hosting Sunday dinners and you haven't shown up to any of them."

"I'm usually trying to get ready for the work week on Sundays." He tells me. Lies!

"I think there's more to it than that…"

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "I'm just going to come out and say it…are you jealous of Karen and me and our happiness?"

He laughs. "Jealous? No way, I'm totally happy for you guys!"

"I don't get that vibe. I feel like it bothers you to see us so happy. You've been acting weird and distant since we made our announcements."

He shakes his head. "No I haven't. I can't believe you're accusing me of being jealous! You guys are happy and that's all I ever wanted for you guys."

"What about you? Are you happy?" I ask him.

He hesitates, but then nods. "Yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure. Just because I'm not married or have a baby on the way doesn't mean I'm not happy. I don't need to be in a relationship to make me happy. I'm single because I want to be. Would I like to be with someone? Yes, but that's not going to make or break me."

I listen to what he's saying, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself that he's happy. "You're right Kenny, but you know there's plenty of guys out there that I'm sure would want to date you."

"I don't know any." He shrugs. "Besides, it doesn't matter, I can't be in a relationship with anyone anyway."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just know that I'm never going to be with anyone, I'm not getting married, and I'll never have kids! It's ok, I've accepted that and I'm totally cool with it."

I stare at him. "Kenny…you can have that if that's what you want…"

He shakes his head. "I can't Kevin. Can we please change the subject?"

"I'm just trying to understand you. Are you still going to therapy?"

"No."

"I think you need to go back, you clearly still have issues…"

"I can't afford to go to therapy, I have Karen's wedding to pay for. Maybe after the wedding I can, but not now."

"You don't need to wait, you need to go ASAP. You won't talk to me, but I know you'll open up to Dr. Jackson you always have."

"That's not a priority Kevin, the wedding is. I want to make sure Karen has her dream wedding."

"Fine, do things your way." I stand up. "I'm going say this one last thing before I leave, while you're trying to take care of the rest of us, don't forget to take care of yourself…"

Stan's POV

I got my food stamps in the mail today, so I'm out grocery shopping. I left the kids at home so I can shop in peace. My mom is there with them, which I'm grateful for. The grocery store is like a vacation for me. I bump into Kyle while shopping. "Hey Kyle."

He looks at me. "Oh, hi Stan." He replies coldly. We haven't really spoken to each since I admitted that I raped Kenny. I still consider him my best friend, but I don't think he considers me a friend at all.

"How's it going?"

"Fine." He tries to walk off, but I stop him. "Stan, I really don't feel like making small talk with you."

"Dude, don't be like that. We were best friends."

"Key word is "were"."

"I could really use a friend right now. I'm so lonely. My wife is in jail, I'm stuck with 4 kids, my life is shit right now."

He sighs. "How are the kids?"

"The twins are Sarah are great."

"What about Abby?"

"Ugh, she's always sick, she stays having asthma attacks."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope it things get better for her."

"Me too. Do you still talk to Kenny?"

"Yes quite often. He's going to be my brother in law soon."

"Is he dating Ike? I had no idea Ike was gay."

"Ike's not gay and they're not dating."

I raise my eyebrow. "So how is he going to be your brother in law?"

"Karen and I are engaged…"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Please tell me you're not dating that drug addict whore…"

"She's not a drug addict or a whore! She's changed!"

"She's a McCormick, they never change! Did you knock her up or something?"

His face turns red. "No, we love each other. I know that's hard for you to understand."

"Well at least she's not pregnant. She would probably give that kid up for adoption too…"

"Bye Stan, I'm not going to stand around and listen to you bad mouth my fiancée!"

"I'm sorry Kyle. I just don't like the girl or anyone from that family for that matter."

"The feeling is mutual especially after what you did to Kenny!"

"Kenny needs to get over himself and over it!"

"Please tell me how someone gets over getting raped?"

"People do it all the time…"

"I better go Stan."

"Kyle, can we please try to be friends again? I miss you dude."

"I don't know Stan, I just really don't feel comfortable around you. I'm sorry." With that he walks off. I punch a cereal box.

After paying for my groceries, I head home ready to fucking drink! I pull up and notice an ambulance outside of my house. I get out the car and see Abby being taken out on a stretcher. I run in the house to and find my mom standing in front of the door with the twins. "Mom, what the hell happened?"

"Abby was having another asthma attack. She was playing with the boys then she went to her room to lie down. I went to check on her and I noticed she was turning blue and she was wheezing. She was trying to use her inhaler, but it wasn't working. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer the phone." She tells me.

"I left my phone here."

"Stanley! How could you be so irresponsible? You should have your phone on you at all times!"

"Sorry mom, I just wanted some alone time. I knew they were in good hands with you!"

"They were, but you know how serious Abby's asthma is!"

"I know, I know. Stay here with the kids while I go to the hospital." I tell her.

"Give me the bottle first."

"What bottle?"

"I know you have a bottle of whiskey in one of those bags, give it to me before you go to the hospital! I want you to be there for your daughter sober!"

I roll my eyes and hand her the bottle. "Here."

"Thank you. Now go see your baby!" With that, I head out.

Preview:

Kenny visits Abby in the hospital.

Stan asks Kenny for help.

Karen and Kyle decide to move up their wedding date, which overwhelms Kenny.


	4. Chapter 4

Aww, no reviews the last chapter, now I don't have anything to respond to. :-( Where are you guys? Anyway, please R&R!

Chapter 4

Stan's POV

Abby is lying in the hospital bed with breathing tubes in her nose. Her asthma is under control now, but the hospital wants to keep her overnight for further observation. She's resting while I'm watching TV. All I can think about is getting out of here so I can go drink!

There's a knock on the door. I guess it's the nurse to check on Abby. "Come on in." The door opens and to my surprise, it's not the nurse, it's Kenny's bitch ass! "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me Abby had another asthma attack, I just wanted to check on her." He tells me.

"She's fine, you can go home now!"

"Kenny…?" I turn and see that Abby has woken up. Kenny walks over to her and sits down beside her.

"Oh great, now you woke her up!"

"How are you feeling Abster?" He asks her completely ignoring me.

She nods. "I'm doing better…" She replies weakly.

He smiles. "I'm glad to hear that! I was worried about you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm always going to worry about you. I'm just glad you're doing better." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Good bye Kenny." I tell him.

He glares at me and then looks back at Abby. "I guess I better go."

"No, don't go!" Abby pokes out her bottom lip. "You just got here, I don't want you to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to, but your daddy wants me to leave." Kenny tells her.

She looks at me. "Daddy please? Please let Kenny stay!"

"No! He has to leave!"

"Your birthday is coming up." Kenny says to her. "Maybe I can take you and Kam to Chuck E Cheese to celebrate." He looks at me and smiles as I give him the death stare. His smile turns back into a frown and he looks back at Abby. "As long as your daddy is ok with it."

"We already have plans for her birthday!" I tell him.

He shrugs. "No problem. It doesn't have to be on her birthday. Maybe sometime after."

I snicker. "You just don't get it do you?" I move closer so I can whisper in his ear. "I don't want you spending time with my daughter! I especially don't want her spending time with your bastard nephew who doesn't even know who his real parents are!" I say that a little louder.

"Shh!" He tells me as we both see Abby's eyes widen.

"What? It's not like he's here!"

"Don't even bring it up! It's none of your business."

"Thank God! I wouldn't want any part of that anyway! Your whole family is sick and twisted!"

"Did you forget that Abby is apart of my family?" He reminds me of that god awful fact.

"Barely! Your siblings don't even claim her! Your whole family is trash! The more I keep my daughter from any of you, the better off she'll be!"

"Stan, don't be like that. I love Abby and I love spending time with her."

"Well that's coming to an end as of now!"

"No daddy!" Abby cries out.

"Abby, stay out of this!" I tell her. I look at Kenny. "Don't even think about calling my parents about this, because I'm not changing my mind! Now leave!"

He shakes his head. "I can't believe you would do this to your daughter..." He walks over to Abby and gives her a hug. Then whispers something in her ear as she nods and starts to cry.

"Go Kenny!" I tell him once again.

He walks towards the door and looks at me. "Look at your daughter...how could you?" He opens the door and there's a lady standing outside looking like she was getting ready to knock, she has a stack of papers in her hand.

She looks at Kenny. "Mr. Marsh?"

He points at me. "That's him."

She walks over to me. "Hi Mr. Marsh, I'm Jen from the billing department. You have an overdue balance of $10,563. I need to collect something from you today or we'll have to release your daughter and she'll have to receive care somewhere else." She hands me the bill.

My jaw drops when I read the bill. Abby has had over 20 hospital visits just this year alone. Other charges are from past years I've never paid. "I really don't have any money right now. I'm struggling as it is. I'm a single dad with four kids and I have a shitty job with an even shittier salary."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but as I said, your daughter will be released if you don't make some kind of payment."

"No, I need her to stay here so she can get the best care!"

"I need a minimum payment of $100." She informs me.

"I don't have the-" I look and realize Kenny is still here. "I'll call around and see if I can borrow the money."

"Great, my office is on the first floor. I hope to hear from you shortly." She leaves. I notice Kenny is trying to leave.

"Kenny wait!" He turns and looks at me. "Dude, I need your help, please. Can you help me out with this bill?"

"Stan, did you forget how rude you were to me?" He asks.

"This isn't about me, it's about Abby. If they release her, who knows what may happen to her. Her asthma is so unpredictable!"

"Ok Stan, I'll go down to the billing office and pay the $100 toward your bill."

"Thank you so much Kenny!" I pat him on the back. "You're a real stand up guy."

He glares at me. "I'm doing this for Abby not you!"

"I understand that and I really appreciate it. Just for that, you can see Abby whenever you want."

He snickers and then busts out laughing. "You're a character Stan, you really are." Then he leaves.

I smile. I got him to pay $100, it's only a matter of time before I have him paying the rest of the bill.

Kenny's POV

I'm spending a nice Saturday afternoon with Kameron. I took him to the playground, Pump it Up, and out for pizza and ice cream. We arrive back at Kevin's. I promised I would have him home in time to take a bath and go to bed on time.

"I had fun with you Uncle Kenny!" Kam tells me as we get out of the car. "You're the best uncle ever!" He hugs me.

That really warms my heart. "Thanks, I had fun with you too buddy! You're the best nephew ever!" I knock on the door and Missy lets us in. We walk in and see Karen and Kyle sitting in the living room with Kevin. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Missy takes Kam upstairs.

"Kenny, we have some really good news!" Karen gushes.

"What is it?"

"Kyle and I decided to move up the wedding!"

"Ok, cool. When is it?"

"Christmas Eve…" Kyle tells me.

"Christmas Eve? That's only 3 months away! What happened to June?" I ask them.

"It was my idea." Kyle states. "Karen and I are both really anxious to start a family and waiting until June just seems so far away. We're ready to make it official!"

"I see."

"Well that works out for you Kenny! You'll only have to pay $15,000 instead of $20,000 for the wedding!" Karen adds.

"That's great!" At least some good will come of them this.

"Yeah, but I need half of that now. I still need to pay for my dress, put a deposit on the cake, flowers, catering for the reception, decorations, etc. etc. etc.!"

I sigh. "Do you need it right now?"

"YES! I have three months to get this shit booked! Just write me a check!"

I nod. "Anything you want Karen…"

"Are you sure Kenny?" Kyle asks. "I can ask my parents for help if you don't have that. I know it's a lot to ask for on such short notice."

"Kenny's fine!" Karen steps in. "He has it!"

"Karen…" Kevin gives her a warning look. "We talked about this…"

"Kenny agreed to pay so what's the problem?" She scowls.

"That was when you were getting married in June! You moved up the wedding seven months earlier, that's a lot to ask anyone."

"You guys it's ok." I tell them. "Please don't argue about this." I look at Karen. "I'll write you a check and you do whatever you have to."

She hugs me. "I knew I could count on you!" I write Karen a check for $7,500 and hand it to her. "You're awesome Kenny, you really are!"

"I'm glad I'm good for something…" I look at them and notice Kevin and Kyle have concerned looks on their faces. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Kam and head home."

"Are you ok Kenny?" Kevin asks me.

I nod. "I'm fine, I really am."

"Kenny, I swear we'll pay you back for all of this." Kyle tells me.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. I just want you guys to have your dream wedding."

"Don't forget honeymoon too! We still want to go to Aruba." Karen adds in.

"Karen stop, this is too much for one night." Kyle tells her and then looks at me. "My parents are paying for the honeymoon as a gift so don't worry about it."

I nod. "Ok…I better get going." I start walking towards the door.

"What about saying goodnight to Kam?"

"I'll catch him next time. See you guys!"

Preview:

Kevin and Missy throw a small gathering in Kenny's honor.

Kenny reveals why he'll never find love again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them up so I can continue updating! :-)

Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

"The chicken is almost ready hon!" Missy tells me. We're throwing a small gathering for Kenny. Even though he won't admit it, he's been pretty unhappy lately. We decided to have this gathering as a way to show our appreciation for everything he's done and hopefully help cheer him up a bit. I invited Karen, Kyle, and Cartman over for the gathering since they're the only people he hangs out with. I got a sitter for Kameron so it can be an adults only night.

"Ok good! I told Kenny to be here at 6:30 so that's right on time!" I reply as I set the table.

"Kenny just pulled up." Karen informs me.

"Ok, head into the living room." She leaves. I walk in the kitchen and see Missy taking the chicken out of the oven. "Good, it's ready. Kenny's here, head into the living room." She nods and turns the oven off and goes into the living room.

I hear Kenny knock on the door and I answer it. "Hey Kevin."

"Hey sport! Come on in." He walks in and I lead him to the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells and Kenny quickly backs up.

I pat him on the back. "It's ok Kenny, this is for you." I tell him.

"What's the occasion?" He asks.

"It's a thank you for everything you've done for all of us in the last few years." Missy tells me.

"We just want you to know how much we appreciate you!" Kyle adds. "You've been a great friend dude."

"You've been an even better big brother!" Karen throws her two cents in.

"Thanks guys…you really didn't have to do this." He states.

"But we wanted to." I reply.

"I came for the free food!" That asshole Cartman decides to add in.

"Go on, sit down." I tell Kenny as he sits at the table. Missy and I bring the food out, we say our grace and everyone fixes their plates.

About an hour later, everyone has finished their food and, with the exception of Missy and Kenny, now have a buzz from drinking wine. Kenny stands up and starts clearing the table. "Don't worry about it Kenny, I'll take care of that." Missy tells him.

"It's ok, you sit down. You're pregnant and you worked hard to cook this delicious meal."

"Kenny," I step in, "you're the guest of honor sit down." He shrugs and sits back down.

Karen decides to change the subject. "Hey Kenny! There's this cute gay guy that works at the gym that Kyle goes to. He's a personal trainer. I think you should come to the gym and meet him. He could be your soul mate…"

Kenny shakes his head. "I'm not interested."

"Kenny, Mike is married now! You're not going to get him back EVER! Don't you think it's time you moved on with your life?"

"Karen!" I can't believe how blunt she was.

"What? We've all said it behind his back, he needs to hear this!"

"Hear what?" Kenny asks.

"You've walked around here moping for years because Mike dumped you! I understand being sad in the beginning, I really do, but that ship has sailed! He's moved on and he's married! He doesn't want you anymore! You even tried changing for him and he still didn't want you back! All this talk about never finding love again doesn't make any damn sense! You just want someone to feel sorry for your ass, but guess what? We don't! Get over yourself!"

Everyone is completely silent and shocked by Karen's words. I look at Kenny who looks like he's about to cry. I really hope not because I haven't seen him cry in years and I would hate for Karen's words to set him back. "Kenny?" I say, but he doesn't say anything.

"Karen, that was rude. I think you owe Kenny an apology for that." I hear Kyle whisper to Karen.

"I'm not going to apologize for telling him the truth! He needed to hear that! All of us have good things going on in our lives right now and Kenny is trying to bring us down with his misery and unhappiness because he's secretly jealous of us! I don't care how "happy" he claims to be! We can all see through that bullshit."

Kenny looks at Karen and sighs. "This doesn't have anything to do with Mike."

"Kenny, your sister is right. Clearly you're in denial!" Cartman states.

Kenny shakes his head. "It's not about Mike at all. It's about Stan."

Karen throws her glass on the ground. "Oh come the fuck on! Are you kidding me? You're still in love with that douche?"

"I'm not in love with him…"

"Then how is this about Stan?" Kyle asks clearly confused as the rest of us are.

Kenny sighs. "This is hard to talk about…"

"Kenny, if it's too much, you don't have to talk about it." I tell him.

"It's ok…" I notice he's shaking a bit. "As you all know, I was raped by Stan 6 years ago. Mike and I were still together at the time. Even after I told Mike what had happened…I was afraid to be intimate with him. No sex or anything. I know that if I get into another relationship that sex is out of the question. It's just not going to happen. I don't even feel comfortable doing it at this point. Plus there's some psychical damage that was done that hasn't fully healed and that's if it ever will! That's not fair to the other person, so I'm just going to stay away from relationships altogether." I notice he quickly wipes his eyes once he finishes talking. I immediately feel guilty. All this time I thought he was over the rape and had put it behind him. I've failed in my job of looking out for him.

Karen shakes her head. "You're really pathetic for letting Stan mess up your life like this, you do realize that, right?"

"Stop it Karen!" Kyle steps in. "No one else in this room has been raped before so we don't have the right to judge Kenny or his feelings. Rape affects everyone differently." He hugs Kenny. "I'm really sorry dude! I'm sorry all of this happened to you and you're still dealing with this."

"Thank you Kyle." He responds. He stands up. "Excuse me, I need a moment alone…" He walks out of the room.

Missy and I look at each other and she nods. I stand up. "I better go check on him."

Kenny's POV

I go and sit in my car to get my thoughts and myself together. The tears are falling freely from my eyes and I swear it actually feels good to get them out. I just didn't want to cry in front of everyone. There's a knock on my window and a look and see Kevin standing outside. I wipe my eyes and unlock the door. He sits down on the passenger's side. "You ok?"

I nod. "I'll be fine."

"You don't have to put on a brave act in front of me. Remember, I know how you use to be."

"I'm not that crybaby anymore. I've grown up."

"You're still a sensitive guy and I know what Karen said hurt your feelings."

I nod. "It did, and I wish we had that talk in private instead of in front of everyone. Do you feel that way? She said you guys say those things behind my back."

"I did…I do, but after hearing your side, I get it. I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time."

"I'm not trying to be negative Kevin. You guys were right, I am jealous of you guys I really am. I'm genuinely happy for you guys, but deep down I'm jealous and want what you guys have. I want to get married, I want to have kids. It's just not going to happen for me." I start crying again. "Oh great, now I've reverted back to the immature crybaby that I use to be…" I wipe my eyes again.

"If you need to cry, let it out. It's not always a bad thing." He pats me on the back. "You've let out something that you've been carrying with you for years. That couldn't have been easy."

I shake my head. "Not at all."

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself if I were you. You'll find someone who will love you for who you are and treat you the way you deserve. Even if you want to remain celibate, he may love you enough to remain celibate with you."

I chuckle. "Yeah right, where will I find someone like that?"

"He's out there." Kevin winks. "You'll probably meet him when you least expect it."

"I won't hold my breath, but thank you."

"No problem. Are you coming back in?"

I nod. "I'll come in to say good night to everyone, just give me a few." Kevin nods.

"One last thing, it's time for you to go back to therapy and I mean it!" He get out of the car and heads back in the house.

Preview:

Stan and Kyle have a heated confrontation.

Stan's drinking gets out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews folks! Karen will probably get what's coming to her, stay tuned! Remember to continue to R&R! :-)

Chapter 6

Kyle's POV

After Karen's blow up on Kenny and his explanation on why he'll never find love again, I decided it was time for me to pay Stan a visit. I'm so angry with him for what he's done to Kenny. Stan has single handily fucked up Kenny's life and it's time that someone called him out about it. I guess that someone is going to have to be me.

I knock on his door. I hear yelling and screaming just before he answers. "Kyle!" He greets and gives me a hug. "I'm so happy to see you. Come on in!" I walk in and I see the twins chasing Abby and Sarah is crawling around behind them. "So what brings you by?"

"I want to talk you, but if you're busy, we can talk another time."

"Now is good, I'll send the kids to their rooms. Go ahead and have a seat." He picks up Sarah. "Come on guys, I need to talk to Kyle in private so I need you guys to play in your room until I'm done." Abby kind of lags along behind the rest. "Abby, come on you little brat! Don't make me tell your ass again!" He leads the kids to their rooms.

I sit down on the couch while I wait for him to return. His house is a mess. There's toys all over the floor. Old food stuck to the carpet and smear on the walls. I see empty liquor bottles everywhere and an ashtray filled with cigarette butts. Plus dirty dishes everywhere. I can't believe he lives like this, much less, lets his kids live like this! If I were still close to Stan, I would help him out and clean this place up, but where we stand now, I know I would be overstepping my boundaries.

Stan comes back in the living room and sits down on the couch. "Sorry about that dude." He says as he lights a cigarette.

"Stan, I know this is your house and all, but could you put that out please?" I ask him nicely.

He rolls his eyes and puts the cigarette out. He picks up a whiskey bottle and starts drinking from it. "Is this better?"

I roll my eyes. "Well I would prefer to talk to you sober, but if you have to drink then by all means."

He takes another sip. "So what did you want to talk to me about? Did you want to ask me to be your best man in your wedding?"

"What? No!"

He seems taken aback by this. "Who is your best man?"

"Ike."

"Ok fine, then I can be a groomsman."

"No Stan, honestly, you're not even invited to the wedding."

He takes another drink. "Why not? We're best friends! We go way back!"

"We're not best friends! Hell, we're not even friends! You're not invited to the wedding because I don't want Kenny to feel uncomfortable!"

"So because Kenny is going to be your new "brother in law" he's priority over me?"

"Yes dude! Besides, the reason I came over here is to talk about what you did to Kenny!"

"What did I do?" He seems confused.

"You ruined Kenny's life that's what you did!"

"How did I ruin his life?" He takes another drink.

"Do we really need to go into the whole history again? What you did with his mom and telling him you never loved him? Or maybe you ruining his relationship with Mike? Worst of all you raping him!"

He takes another drink. "That shit happened a long ass time ago! Isn't it time he got over it?"

"No Stan! You raping him has left him with permanent scars that will never heal! You've scarred him for life you son of a bitch!" I slam my hand down on the coffee table.

"Kyle...you've never spoken to me like this before. I can't believe you're doing this because of Kenny of all people! You never even liked him that much before!"

"Where did you get that idea?"

He shrugs. "I just really don't remember you hanging out with him outside of the group. You weren't even on his side when we broke up."

"That's not even how it happened and you know it!"

He takes another drink. "That's how I remember it."

"You know why?" I snatch the bottle out of his hand. "This is your problem! This is why you have these delusional ass memories!" I throw the bottle against the wall and it shatters. "It's time for you to get some help and sober the fuck up!"

He glares at me and then looks at the smashed bottle on the floor. "Dude, what the fuck? That bottle was half empty!" He kneels down and picks up the bottom of the broken bottle. "Oh good, there's still something left in here!" He drinks it.

"Are you serious? Stan, you really need help! Don't you see that you have a fucking problem?"

He stands up. "You're the one who's going to need help when I get through to you!" He slurs.

"Stan…" I back up a little because I feel like this is going to get ugly. "You need to calm down..."

"I don't need to do shit! You broke my fucking bottle! Do you know how much that shit costs?" He tries to swing at me, but misses completely and falls over. He gets up and tries to swing again, but this time I grab him and put him in a headlock.

"I don't want to hurt you Stan, especially not while you're drunk!" I tell him. I really don't want to hurt him, but I will if he doesn't chill the fuck out.

"Fuck you Kyle!" He tries to get out of the headlock, but fails. He kicks me really hard in the leg. "Let me go!"

With Stan still in a headlock, I punch him repeatedly in the face. He bits my arm as hard as he can, then I slam his head into the wall. "Give up yet?"

"Don't hurt my daddy!" I hear. I turn and see Abby standing there crying.

"Oh shit..." I mumble, then I let go of Stan. I look at him and see his nose is bleeding. I look down at my arm and see the bleeding bite marks he left.

"I'm not finished with you Kyle!" Stan slurs as he struggles to stand up.

I ignore him and tend to Abby. "I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt your daddy."

"Is he going to be ok?"

I nod. "I'll get him cleaned up."

"No you won't!" Stan steps in as he finally stands up. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Stan, I'm sorry, I really didn't want to hurt you!"I try to explain.

"GET OUT!" He screams. I look at Abby who's still crying and I walk out.

Stan's POV

"Go to your room Abby!" I yell.

"Daddy, are you ok?" She asks.

"I said go! Get the fuck out of my face!"I punch the wall and she runs off.

I look at my hand that's now bleeding. "FUCKING GREAT!" I yell. I grab a bottle of vodka and start drinking! I'm so fucking angry right now! This shit is Kenny's fucking fault! He wanted to cry like a little bitch to my best friend about some rape that happened six years ago! My nose is possibly broken because of his bitch ass!

As soon as I finish the bottle, I grab my cell phone and call my mom.

"Hi honey!" She answers.

"Mom, I need you to watch the kids."

"Why Stanley? Where are you going?"

"I need to go the hospital." I lie. "I fell and now my nose is swollen and won't stop bleeding. I think it might be broken."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little."

She sighs. "Stanley, when are you going to learn to be more responsible?"

"Mom, I don't want a lecture. Are you going to watch the kids or not? If you're not, then I need to find someone else."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you!" We hang up.

About 20 minutes later she shows up. I'm sitting on the couch smoking. "Put that out Stanley! I told you not to smoke with the kids around!"

"I'm stressed the fuck out and the kids are in their rooms!"

"Watch your language! It doesn't matter if they're in their rooms, they can still inhale the smoke! Second hand smoke kills! Plus Abby has asthma!"

I roll my eyes. "Ok mom, I'm leaving."

She stops me. "Stanley, why haven't you tried to stop the bleeding?" She grabs my hand. "What happened t your hand?"

I pull my hand away. "I did, it didn't stop so I'm going to the hospital! Later!" I walk out and get in my car. I grab my flask out of my glove compartment and drink from it. I may go to the hospital, but first I have some business to handle...

Kenny!

Preview:

Stan brutally attacks Kenny.

Kyle and Karen are concerned that Stan may press charges.


	7. Chapter 7

No new reviews, so I don't have anything to respond to. :-( Please R&R folks!

Chapter 7

Karen's POV

I'm cleaning Kyle's wound, which turns out to be deeper than we originally thought. "I can't believe he bit you like that! What an animal!"

Kyle shrugs. "I had him in a headlock, I guess that was the only way he could defend himself."

"Kyle, this wound is really serious! I've never seen a human bite mark like this!" I tell him. "You should call the police on his ass and have him arrested!"

He shakes his head. "I did worse to him, he could have me arrested." He sighs. "I just hope that he doesn't take that shit out on Kenny."

"That's what I worry about too. Kenny doesn't know how to stand up for himself. Even though it would be a fine time for him to learn!"

"Yeah…" I notice Kyle seems a little nervous.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm a little concerned now. Not only am I worried that Stan will do something to Kenny, I'm worried he may press charges against me. Karen, I fucked him up! I think I may have broken his nose." I can tell Kyle genuinely feels guilty about what he did to the guy that use to be his best friend.

"He deserved it! I wouldn't worry too much. We have so much shit on him, that HE could be the one in trouble." I give him a kiss. "Don't worry!" I smile.

"I guess." He tells me.

Just then both our phones go off at the same time. I look at my phone and see a text from Kenny. _You guys, please help! Stan is here and he's trying to kill me!_

"Oh shit!" Kyle exclaims. We look at each other. "Did you just get that SOS text from Kenny?" I nod. "Damn it! We have to get over there!"

"When I get my hands on that tool Stan!" We get in the drive and drive off.

Stan's POV

Even though Kenny lives down the street, I still decided to drive to his house. I have to make my mom think I'm going to the hospital. If I left my car at home, she would be suspicious.

I start speeding up and I take another sip from my flask. I put my flask away as I'm approaching Kenny's house. I'm thinking about how angry I am with that little bitch! How my nose is broken because of him! I think it's time I shut Kenny up permanently!

I'm pulling up to his house, and my anger seems to have gotten the best of me because instead of parking in his driveway, I end up driving into his house! Right through the front door!

"Oh shit!" I yell. I can only imagine the damage I just did to my car.

I see Kenny run out to the living room with his mouth wide open. "What the hell?" I get out of the car and glare at him. "Stan? You just drove your car into my house!"

"You don't say..." I start walking towards him as he backs up.

"What do you want? You're bleeding, you should get that checked out."

"Don't worry about that." I continue moving closer to him. I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Did you need something?" He asks as the fear continues to grow.

I nod. "I have something to give you and there's something I need you to give me."

"What do I need to give you?"

"You were supposed to pay Abby's medical bills."

"I gave the hospital $100 just as I promised."

"It was a $10,000 bill!"I raise my hand up as if I'm going to slap him and he cowers in fear so I put my hand down.

"I can't afford to pay the rest of it..."

"That's bullshit! You have a good job, no mortgage, and no kids! You can afford it!"

He shakes his head. "I have to pay for my sister's wedding, I don't have any extra money to spare."

I shove him into the wall. "What's more important, paying for one sister's wedding that will more than likely end in divorce in less than 5 years or paying the other sister's hospital bill so that she can continue receiving excellent care when she has an asthma attack?"

"Stan, that's not fair…" I see his eyes beginning to water. I love it when I make his bitch ass cry.

"It is fair! Abby's health should be more important than Karen's skank ass wedding!"

"I made a promise to her and I have to keep it." Then he points to my car that's now in his living room. "Plus now I'm going to have to pay for the damage you just did to my house!"

I glare at him. "That was the wrong answer Kenny. I told you I have something to give to you and now is the perfect time for you to get it!"

"W-what is it?" He stutters.

"I'm going to give you a much deserved ass whooping!"

He shakes his head and backing up again. "Why? What did I do?"

"You don't know how to keep your fucking mouth shut!" I back slap him. "You went and told Kyle how I ruined your life by raping you! I didn't ruin your life! That black asshole Mark did!"

"His name is Mike…"

"I told you not to come crying to me when he breaks your heart didn't I? I told you he wasn't right for you! It looks like I was right. Then he left you and married some French guy." I start laughing. "How does that make you feel? You got left for a French man! You really should feel like a pussy now! You might as well get your dick cut off if you haven't already!"

"I'm happy for both of them."

"Liar! That's why you're using this rape as an excuse for your life being ruined! You don't want to deal with your real issues so you're using me as a scapegoat! That shit stops right now!" I punch him in the face.

He bursts into tears. "Stan, please stop! You're hurting me!"

"Good! Now you know I felt when I got my ass kicked by Kyle because of you!" I punch him again.

"I'm sorry Stan, I didn't know he was going to fight you!" He continues crying. "I didn't even know he was going to say anything about it to you."

"SHUT UP!" I shove him into the wall again. "I'm going to make sure you never say anything EVER again!" I raise my fist to hit him, but before I do, he kicks me in the dick. I double over in pain. "The fuck!" I look at him and he runs to his room and shuts the door. I go into the kitchen and grab a knife and walk over to his door. I try to open it, but it's locked. "Open this fucking door!"

"Just go away!" He yells.

I go outside through the garage and slash all four tires on his car. Kenny's smart, I'm sure he'll to go out the window and get in his car while I break the door down. This way, he can't go anywhere! I go back in the house, set the knife down and stand outside his door. "I'm going to give you three seconds to open up this goddamn door or I'm breaking it down!" He doesn't respond. "One…two…three!" I kick the door down almost effortlessly. I look around and don't see him anywhere and his window is shut. I hear his car starting up so I run back outside. I can see he's trying to drive off so I walk up to the car and knock on the window. "Car trouble?" I smile and I see the fear in his eye.

"Stan…" Kenny unbuckles his seat belt.

I punch the glass out of the window and unlock the door and open it. Before Kenny can get to the passenger's side, I grab him by the hair and pull him out of the car. I drag him back in the house and throw him down to the ground.

He looks up at me in tears. "What are you going to do me?"

"I already told you! I'm going to silence you permanently…"

I see him looking around and he gets up and runs, but I stop him before he gets too far. He turns towards me and holds the knife up that I had. "Stay away from me…"

I start laughing. "What are you going to with that besides make me mad?" He looks down at the knife and then back at me. "Go ahead, stab me! I want to see if you have the balls to do it!"

"I don't want to hurt you…" He lowers the knife. "I just want you to leave me alone, I'm begging you…"

I laugh even harder. "Dude, you really are pathetic!" I kick the knife out of his hand and pin him up against the wall. I pick up the knife and hold it to his throat. "You should've stabbed me when you had the chance."

"Stan, don't do this…" A single tears falls from his eye.

I then stab him in the side and he falls over. He starts crying again and begging me not to hurt him. I look down at how pathetic he looks and I realize that I can't hurt him anymore than I already have. I drop the knife. "I'm so sorry…" I look at realize all I really did was stab his hand. I feel better knowing I didn't do much damage.

"I want you to leave…" He says as he looks down at his hand.

I nod and walk out. I know I'm going to need a strong ass drink after this. As soon as I walk outside, I see two cars pull up. Kyle and Karen get out of one car and Kevin gets out of the other. "Oh shit!"

Preview:

Kenny and Kyle get their wounds checked out.

Stan is in big trouble!


	8. Chapter 8

YAY, reviews! I love reviews! I know the attack wasn't brutal, I actually wrote it a lot worse to where Kenny was on life support, but then I changed it to make it less intense...sorry! Don't worry, Stan will admit his feelings eventually! :-) As usual, please R&R!

Chapter 8

Kevin's POV

Stan, who has blood all over him, looks around at Karen, Kyle, and me nervously. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"We can ask you the same thing…" Karen replies. "You don't live here!"

"Dude…did you drive your fucking car into Kenny's house?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Maybe."

"Where's Kenny?" He points towards the house. I grab him by his collar and pull him close to me. "What the fuck did you do to my brother?"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Kevin, look!" Kyle yells. I look and I see Kenny coming out with blood dripping from his hand. Karen rushes over to him.

"What happened?" She asks him as she examines his hand.

"Stan stabbed me!" He cries. "He stabbed me with a knife and it went through my hand! I have no feeling in my fingers!"

I glare at Stan. "You stabbed my brother?" I notice Karen takes Kenny in the house.

"Umm…" Is all he has to say before I slam him down and start punching him repeatedly.

"Kevin, he's already hurt enough, just stop!" Kyle yells out.

"Fuck that shit!" I continue punching him. "He stabbed my brother! I'm not going to stop until I beat his ass into a bloody pulp!" I start choking him.

"I'm going to call the police." Kyle whispers in my ear. "Stop fighting him or else you'll be in trouble too."

"I don't care! If he stops breathing, that will be justice for me!" I continue choking him. Kyle steps away to call the police.

"K-Kevin…stop…" He struggles to get out as his face begins to turn blue.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to show you the same mercy you showed my brother!" I notice his eyes roll up in his head.

Moments later, the police arrive and pull me off of Stan. "Let me go! I want this mother fucker dead!"

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, I suggest you calm down!" The cop tells me.

Kyle walks over to us. "Officer, this is the guy you want." He points at Stan. "His name is Stan Marsh. He drove that car into the house and beat up and stabbed the owner, which is his brother."

He nods and looks at me. "I'm going to need you two and your brother to come down to the station for questions."

"That's fine." I tell him.

He kneels down beside Stan. Stan slowly sits up and starts coughing up blood. "What's going on?" He asks.

The officer takes out handcuffs. "Stan Marsh, you're under arrest." He stands him up and places his hands behind his back and put the cuffs on him. I can't help but to smile.

"For what?"

"Assault, attempted murder, and reckless driving." The cop mirandizes him as he escorts him to the car.

"Bye bastard!" Karen yells to him. She and Kenny have come back outside.

I walk over to Kenny who's hand is wrapped up. "Did he do anything else besides stab you?"

"He punched me a few times, slapped me, slashed my tires, busted my car window…" He sniffles.

"You did the right thing by texting us." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He nods. "I tried to fight him off, but he's a lot stronger than me. That's why I called you guys. I know I told you years ago I wouldn't do that anymore and I'm sorry, I was just really scared after he drove the car into the house!"

"It's ok, I completely understand. That man is a true psychopath. I hope his ass rots in jail next to his wife!"

"I think it's time for you and Kyle to go to the emergency room." Karen tells us. "Both of you have pretty bad wounds and I can only do some much for you without the hospital equipment." We all nod.

Kenny's POV

Kyle and I are finished being treated in the ER. I had to get stitches in my hand because the knife went through my hand and hit an artery. I got a total of 15 stitches. 5 on each side and 5 on the inside. I still don't have feeling in my fingers. The doctor told me the feeling should come back within a month.

Kyle not only had deep bite marks in his arm, but they also got infected. He had to get a tetanus shot and was put on antibiotics. He was even given a referral to see a plastic surgeon because the bite marks are that deep.

"I guess Stan fucked both of us up in a way, huh?" Kyle laughs. We're in the car heading home.

"I definitely did, but you not so much." I remind him.

"I'm sorry he came after you."

"It's not your fault Kyle."

"I shouldn't have went over there and confronted him, but I was angry with him. I'm still pissed off at what he did to you and how it's affecting your life now! I didn't want to fight him, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to tell him what a piece of shit he is. He kept trying to swing on me, but he missed so I put him in a headlock to restrain him and he kept trying so I hit him a few times. I got bit in return. He was so damn plastered! That's why I really didn't want to fight, it wouldn't have been fair."

"I appreciate you sticking up for me Kyle, I really do."

"I do too." Karen puts her hand on top of his and smiles. "I wish I could've seen you kick his ass!"

"My only regret is that Abby saw it." Kyle tells us.

"Fuck Abby!"

"Karen!" I scold her. "She's our sister and she's child! She shouldn't have to witness her dad getting beat up!"

"She's no kin of mine! Besides, we grew up seeing our parents beating the shit out of each other!"

"Maybe I want better for her…"

"The only thing that would be better for her is to be far away from Stan! All of his kids should be far away from that man!" When she says that, she gives me a really good idea! Something I should've done a long time ago.

"Dude, where are you going to stay tonight?" Kyle asks me. "There's no way in hell you can stay in your house. It's going to be awhile before the house is fixed."

I shrug. "Maybe I'll stay in a hotel tonight."

He shakes his head. "No you're not. You're going to stay with us." He offers.

"No, I don't want to impose."

Karen glares at me. "Are you serious? You're my brother and Kyle's best friend! You're welcome at our house anytime!"

"Yeah, do you really want to be in the middle of that crime scene anyway?" Kyle asks me.

"No, but like I said, I can stay in a hotel." I tell him.

"That's not an option! We're going to take you home and get a few things, then you're coming to our house! We're not taking no for an answer!"

Karen looks at me and smiles. "My king has spoken."

I put my hands up in defeat. "Ok, you guys win. I'll stay at your house for awhile."

Stan's POV

My dad bailed me out of jail the next morning. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but my mom pretty much forced him into it. I have to go to court for this bullshit, so I could still end up facing jail time.

I finally got my nose checked out and confirmed that it is indeed broken. Now I'm stuck in the car with my dad on the way home, listening to him scream at me.

"…Irresponsible, immature, reckless, stupid, bone headed-"

"DAD!" I interrupt him. "I get it! Just shut the hell up!"

"Hey! Watch how you talk to me! I just bailed your ass out of jail and took you to urgent care! You couldn't even go to the ER because of your unpaid medical bills! What is wrong with you?"

"Dad, I have a hangover and a headache and all I want to do is drink and lie down in my own bed! Can you save the lecture for another time?" The rest of our car ride is silent.

When I arrive home, the twins immediately greet me. I give them a big hug. "I missed my boys so much! Even if it's only been a day!" I hug them again.

"Why do you have blood all over you?" Stan Jr. asks?

"Yeah and what's that on your nose?" Sam asks.

"I'll explain all of that later." I tell them. I see Sarah crawling towards me and my mom is following behind her. I pick her up. "Oh how I missed my beautiful baby girl!" I hug her tightly and kiss her.

"Stan, we need to talk about this." Mom tells me.

I shake my head. "Not now." I continue hugging Sarah.

"Daddy!" Abby yells as she runs towards me. I stop her before she has a chance to hug me.

"Don't you see I'm holding the baby? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"STANLEY!" Mom yells.

I ignore her. "God, you're such a stupid kid! You have to have some McCormick blood in you!" She lowers her head. "Don't you dare start to cry! I told you about that shit! You're just as bad as Kenny!"

"That's enough Stan!" Mom kneels down beside Abby. "How would you like to go shopping with grandma?" She looks at her and smiles and nods. "Go get your shoes and we'll go." Abby heads to her room.

"What about the other kids? Why are you always giving her special treatment?" I ask.

"Because Stanley, clearly she needs it sometimes." She shakes her head at me. "You're going to regret treating her like this one day."

"Whatever."

Abby comes back out with her shoes on. "You ready honey?" She nods. She leaves with mom. I'm kind of glad that little brat is gone. She's a pain to deal with. I wish it was just the four of us, Stan Jr., Sam, Sarah, and me…my real family, my real kids, mine and Wendy's kids. Maybe one day…

Preview:

Kenny reveals his idea.

Stan loses his job and takes his frustrations out on Abby.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow...not that it matters, but I'm Black and Italian. Anyways, continue to R&R folks. Lady Raven, where are you? LOL Don't worry Stan will probably get whopped a few more times before this story is over with. Stay tuned! :-) Please R&R!

Chapter 9

Kenny's POV

I'm at work doing some research while I have some down time. I'm searching for the best custody and lawyers in South Park. I wanted to hire Mr. Broflovski, but he told me he doesn't handle those cases. Funny because he seems to handle everything else.

The reason I'm looking for a lawyer is because I want to try to get custody of Abby. Stan is an alcoholic, unstable, and mistreats Abby. I think it would be in her best interest to get her away from him.

"Hey Ken, the system has gone down again. We need you to fix it." Lisa, one of my coworkers comes to my cubicle to inform me.

"I'll get right on it." I save some of the webpages I found and I will be contacting these lawyers to see who would be willing to take my case.

After work, I go to meet up with a lawyer. She's the only lawyer I could find who was willing to take my case. All the other lawyers I called laughed and told me I didn't have a chance in hell without even hearing why I want to do this.

"Ms. Parks will be with you momentarily." Her secretary tells me. I nod and take a seat while I wait for her.

Moments later, a tall red head comes into the lobby. She looks at me. "Kenneth McCormick?"

I stand up. "Yes ma'am?"

"Hi, I'm Eva Parks! Nice to meet you." She extends her hand.

I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Kenny."

"Ok Kenny. Let's go in my office." I follow her into her office. "Have a seat." I sit down and she does the same. "So you want to try to get custody of your younger sister?"

I nod. "Yes ma'am."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Yes. My sister is 7 and lives with her father. Our mother died the day she was born so that's why she's with her dad. Her dad is an alcoholic and violent. I haven't seen him be violent towards her, but she's come to my house crying telling me that he's really mean to her. She has really bad asthma and he gets frustrated when she has to be hospitalized for an asthma attack. She deserves a better life than that so that's why I want her in my custody."

She nods and takes notes of what I said. "I see..."

I'm a little nervous by her "I see". "So, do I have a chance?"

"There's always a chance. However, have you spoken to her father to let him know you want custody?"

I shake my head. "I haven't had a chance to bring it up to him."

She writes that down. "Can you prove the father is unfit?"

I nod. "I've witnessed him drinking and being drunk around her."

"We may have something to work with, but I need any information you give me to prove this."

"Ok, this could take awhile…"

Stan's POV

Abby had another asthma attack last night and was seen in the urgent care last night. I couldn't take her to the hospital because of that stupid bill so she had to go see a specialist this morning which turned out to be a complete waste of time. I dropped her off at school and made it to work by lunch time. Since my car is in the shop, my mom let me borrow her car so I can get around with the kids and to work.

Once I get to the office, I turn on my computer and try to log in and for some reason I'm unable to. I try multiple times, and I'm still unable to sign on. "What the fuck?" I whisper. I pick up the phone and call my boss Clair.

"Stan…I didn't know you were coming in." She answers.

"I just got here. I'm having trouble logging into my computer, so that's why I'm calling to let you know I'm here and about my computer trouble."

She's silent for a few moments, but I can hear her typing. "Stan, could you come by my office in 5 minutes?"

"Sure." I tell her and we hang up.

About 5 minutes later, I knock on Clair's office door. "Come in." I open the door and not only do I see Clair, but I also see Anna Logan from HR. "Have a seat Stan." She gestures towards the chair.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

Anna shakes her head. "Stan, your attendance the last few months hasn't been that great. Within the last 90 days, you've shown up 32 of those days. 10 of them were half days."

I sigh. "I know, my daughter keeps getting sick and I'm a single parent so unfortunately I'm the one who has to take off."

"Stan, not only do you have poor attendance, your work performance is well below average. You haven't even entered half of the cases I've given you." Clair informs me.

"I'm sorry." That's all I can tell them. I can give a million and one reasons why my work is this way, but I can tell they're not in the mood to hear that shit.

"I'm sorry to Stan, this is your last day." Clair states. "Anna will walk you to your desk so you can pack your things up."

Goddamnit! I got fucking fired again. I'm so fucking pissed. I nod. "Thank you, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Of course the first thing I did when I got home was start drinking. I've gone through three whiskey bottles and I decided to switch to vodka. I called Wendy's parents and asked them to pick up Sarah from daycare and get the twins from school. I told them I'm not feeling well so they agreed to keep the kids overnight. Unfortunately, that means I'm stuck here with Abby when she gets home. I decide to take a nap before she gets here.

"Hi daddy!" I jump up. Damn, it seems like I just went to sleep. I look at the time and it says 4:30. I guess I was out longer than I thought.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi…"

I glare at her and then I stand up. "I got fired AGAIN! All because of you!"

She looks down. "I'm sorry daddy…"

I laugh. "You're sorry all right! You're a sorry excuse of a daughter! You and your stupid fucking asthma! Why can't you be normal and healthy like my other kids?" I light a cigarette.

"I-I don't know…

I blow smoke right in her face and she starts coughing. "I don't know either. God, if only your loser ass mother didn't die…I wouldn't have to deal with this shit! You would be her problem and her problem only! Wendy wouldn't be in jail and we wouldn't be living in this dump! I would have a huge house and Wendy and I would be there with OUR children. I wouldn't have a damn thing to do with you or your mother! You wouldn't even know your siblings! But no, your mom was a damn drug addict who died right after you were born and caused my whole life to go to hell!" I take another drag and blow more smoke in her face.

She continues coughing uncontrollably. "Do…you…hate…me?"

"Yes I fucking hate you! I've always hated you! You're ruining my life! Just like your mother did when she got pregnant with you! My life has gone downhill ever since!" I start shaking her. "It's all because of YOU!"

She's now wheezing. Oh great now the little bitch is about to have YET another asthma attack. "Dad…dy…" I can see her mouth moving, but there aren't any words coming out, just wheezing. She gets on her knees trying to catch her breath and I see her pull her inhaler out of her pocket.

I snatch the inhaler out of her hands. "Oh no! I don't have a job right now which means no health insurance! I don't have the funds to pay out of pocket for your ass! Maybe it's time for you to join your mother! That damn sure will save me a lot of money and stress!" I step on her inhaler. "I'm going to a bar!" I walk out, prepared to let nature take its course.

Kevin's POV

Missy, Kameron, and I just finished eating dinner. Missy took Kameron upstairs to give him a bath and get him ready for bed. I'm doing the dishes when I hear the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" I walk over to the door and answer it. "Kenny?"

"Hey Kevin. I need to talk to you. I want to hear your opinion about something."

"Come on in." He walks inside and I close the door. We go to the living room and sit down on the couch. "What do you need to talk to me about? It's kind of late, I'm sure this could've waited until tomorrow."

"Sorry." He apologizes. "I was in the area, I just finished meeting with a lawyer."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to get custody of Abby."

Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear that. "Kenny…I don't think-"

"Hear me out." He interrupts me. "You know Stan is an alcoholic and he's violent. He's also very mean to Abby. I really think Abby would be better off with me than Stan."

I sigh. "Kenny listen, I know you mean well, but do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Why isn't it?"

"While I think Abby should be far from Stan as possible, do you really think she's better off with you?"

He seems hurt by my question. "What do you mean?" I see his eyes began to water. I realize I now have to be careful with my word choice.

"Kenny, you're a great person, you really are. However, you're not in any position to raise a child, especially a sick child like Abby."

He's taken aback. "How could you say that? I'm really good with kids. Look how I am with Kam and Abby now!"

"That's because at the end of the day, they go home to their parents. That's completely different than raising them! I'm not trying to be mean, but you're too immature to be anyone's parent." He immediately starts crying when I say that. "See what I mean? A mature adult would be able to handle constructive criticism without bursting into tears."

"I can't believe you think I'm immature!"

"I also think the only reason you want to do this is because you're desperate for a child of your own. This isn't the way to go about that."

"This isn't about me, it's about Abby. I just want her to be safe!"

"How do you know she isn't? I don't like Stan at all, but if you're going to do this, you have to be really smart about it. Do you know Stan drinks in front of her? Has he been violent towards her? You're going to have to be able to prove that in court for the judge to consider giving you custody."

"I will. My lawyer thinks I have a really good case."

"Your lawyer wants your money. Don't be so naïve."

"I came to talk to you about this, hoping you would help me."

"I'll do what I can, I just don't think it's a good idea. You're not ready for parenthood. Have you even gone back to therapy yet? Because if you haven't, you better hurry up and start!"

He nods. "I went."

"Good. I really think you should reconsider this. Just know that if you do get custody, you're going to have grow up quickly and I don't think you're ready for that."

He wipes his eyes. "Fine Kevin. I'll take it into consideration." He starts to walk out, but I stop him.

"Wait!" He looks at me. "I'm sorry if I upset you at all, I just wanted to give you my honest opinion. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad, you just gave me something to think about. Have a good night Kevin." With that, he leaves.

Preview:

Abby's life hangs in balance.

Stan feels guilty about what he did to Abby.

Kenny gets advice from Kyle about getting custody of Abby.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Stan does things and then feels guilty because he has a problem. He's not a bad person, he just makes a lot of stupid decisions...like Randy, lol! As usual folks, R&R! :-)

Chapter 10

Stan's POV

I'm at the bar taking shots when my phone rings. I look and see it's my mom. I decide to let it go to voicemail because I'm not in the mood to talk. She calls me back three more times so I getting annoyed and pick up. "Hello?" I answer.

"Stanley, where the hell are you?" She asks me.

"I'm at the bar, why?"

"You need to get to the hospital right now! Abby had another asthma attack. She's unconscious!" Damn, I was hoping she was dead by now.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few." I hang up.

About 20 minutes later, I arrive at the hospital. Mom and dad are in the waiting area. "Any word on Abby?" I ask them.

Mom shakes her head. "As far as we know there's no change in her condition."

"What the hell were you doing at a bar?" Dad asks me. "You should've been home with Abby!"

"I got fired so I needed a damn drink!" I shrug. "I guess I lost track of time."

"When were going to tell us about your $10,000 bill? If we didn't give them something towards the bill, they were going to send her away!"

"How much did you pay?"

"We paid them $700." Mom informs me. "You need to call them and set up a payment plan!"

I'm really shocked they did that. I hug my mom. "Wow, first of all, thank you so much! I can't set up a payment plan until I find another job. I don't have the money right now."

"But you can find money to drink..." Dad adds in, but I ignore him.

"How did you even know Abby had an asthma attack?" I ask mom. I left her there alone and broke her inhaler, so I'm curious how mom got to her in time.

"The hospital called me since they couldn't reach you. Abby called 911 and said she was having an asthma attack and that she couldn't find her inhaler." Mom explains.

"Dumb kid..." I mumble. I'm actually pretty grateful she didn't say I broke her inhaler or else I would be in deep shit right now. "I'm going to go in and see how she's doing." Mom nods.

Kenny's POV

"So you're going to try to get custody of Abby?" Kyle asks me. Since Kevin doesn't seem to have my back on this, I thought I would talk to Kyle to get his opinion.

I nod. "I really think she would be better off with me than Stan. I wouldn't even think of mistreating her."

"Yeah, he was pretty mean to Abby."

I raise my eyebrow. "You've witnessed that?"

He nods. "When I went to confront him, he sent the kids to their rooms and was yelling at Abby because she was moving slower than the other kids."

I shake my head. "He's like that to her all the time. I really should've filed this custody suit a long time ago."

"Does Stan know?"

"No, but he will soon enough. He should be getting served sometime this week."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no. I really hope I can get custody. I just hope he doesn't get angry and take it out on Abby."

"Same here. I'm also worried he might attack you when he finds out you're trying to get custody."

My eyes widen. "You think he would?"

Kyle nods. "Yeah dude. He's going to be pissed! Just be careful. I fear he may try to kick your ass again."

"I will. If he attacks me, that might help my case though."

He shrugs. "It might, but you still need to watch your back."

I nod. "So do I have your support?"

"Have his support for what?" We turn and see Karen standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm trying to get custody of Abby..." She bursts out laughing. "What?"

"Dude are you serious? You don't know how to take care of a child, you're practically a child yourself!"

My face turns red with embarrassment. "I'm not a child Karen. I'm a grown man, I'm 25!" She continues laughing. "I actually got the idea from you."

"From me? How?"

"You said the best thing for Abby is to be far away from Stan."

She nods. "I did say that, but I didn't mean she would be better off with you." I lower my head and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Come on Kenny, do you honestly think Abby is better off with you? Honestly?"

"Karen..." Kyle shoots her a warning look.

"I'm just saying!" She shrugs. She looks at me. "What are you going to do when Abby has an asthma attack? Or gets sick in general? Needs help with complicated homework? She ends up being an out of control child? Are you going to cry? You cry over the smallest things as it is now. Parenthood will have you in tears every night."

"That's not fair..." I tell her.

"This is a serious question. Raising a child is no joke and it's not for everyone. You're one of those people it's not for especially if you don't grow the fuck up!"

"That was really mean…" I'm not going to cry this time like I did with Kevin. I'm trying to show them I can be strong and mature.

"I'm not trying to be mean. Now do you understand why Mike told you to get some dignity and grow as a person? When are you going to do that?"

I can't believe she's going to throw that in my face. I stand up. "I think I have grown a lot as a person. I'm sorry you and Kevin can't see that." I walk towards the door.

"Where are you going to go? You don't have a home to go to! You're staying with us. Is this growth Kenny? Running away when people say what you don't want to hear? Get over it! That's life! Everyone isn't always going to say what you want to hear. Other people might not be honest with you, but Kevin and I damn sure are! We're only doing this because we love and care about you!"

"Karen stop!" Kyle steps in. "You've said enough! Just leave him alone."

"Please stop sticking up for him! That's not going to help him grow up!"

"I'm sticking up for what's right. You know he's sensitive and you're hurting his feelings!" He walks over to me. "You ok buddy?" I nod. "Good, I just want you to know, that I do support you in trying to get custody of Abby. I really hope it works out in your favor. You would make a great dad to her."

I smile. "Thank you Kyle." I open the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I'm going to get some air and think. I'll be back later."

Stan's POV

I'm sitting beside Abby in her hospital room. She looks so little and helpless lying in the hospital bed with a breathing tube in her nose and mouth. Her face is really pale and she hasn't opened her eyes yet. I'm the one that did this to her. My daughter is in the hospital fighting for her life…because of me. I was pissed off about getting fired and I took it out on her. I triggered this asthma attack and broke her inhaler and left her to fend for herself.

I take her little hand, which is really cold. "I'm so sorry Abby…" I kiss her hand. "I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said to you. I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on you. If you pull through this, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You're my little girl, my first born, I could never hate you regardless of you who your mom is." I start tearing up.

"No matter how I treated you, you still showed me love and respect. I didn't deserve it from you." I sniffle. "Come on Abby, you have to get better, you just have to. I don't know what I would do without you." I completely breakdown at this point. "I'm so sorry I did this to you Abby!" I bury my face in my hands and continue crying. I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up and it's my mom.

"Stanley…"

My mom pulls me into a hug and I continue sobbing. "Oh mom, I just want her to be ok…"

She rubs my head. "I know you do honey, I know you do. She's going to be fine. Just pray on it."

I shake my head. "I don't think God wants to hear any of my prayers right now."

"He's always listening." She smiles. "I'm going to leave you alone with Abby. Let me know if anything changes."

I nod. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to get help for my problem…my alcohol problem."

She hugs me. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. That will be the first thing we do once Abby gets better."

I nod. "Thank you mom. For everything." We hug each other.

Preview:

Stan is served and doesn't respond well to the news.

Karen demands more money from Kenny.

Abby wakes up.


	11. Chapter 11

No new reviews so no commentary from me. :-( Please review folks, that's what keeps me going! I want to thank Lady Raven and the Guest or Guests (not sure if it's more than one) for all the reviews since The Unthinkable! :-) R&R!

Chapter 11

Kenny's POV

I'm just getting in at Karen and Kyle's after a long day at work. I stopped at City Wok and got us some Chinese food for dinner. I would cook dinner, but I'm not much of a cook. I had to do something since they were kind enough to let me stay here while my house is being repaired.

Neither Karen nor Kyle are home yet, so I decided to go ahead and eat since I'm hungry. I sit down and start eating. Moments later Karen comes in the door. She seems a little stressed and tired.

"Hi Karen. I brought home some dinner."

She sighs and sits down at the table. "Thanks..."

"You ok?"

She shakes her head. "No, I need to get a new wedding dress."

"What's wrong with the one you put a down payment on?"

She looks down. "I picked a little extra weight and it will cost more for them to add material to the dress."

"I see." I would make a comment about going on a diet, but I know there would be hell to pay if I do that. I've noticed a little weight gain, but it doesn't seem like it's that much to where she would need a whole new dress.

"I need you to give me money for a new dress. I found a perfect one so even if I gain a few more pounds in the next two months the dress will still fit."

"What about the down payment for the other dress? Can't you use that for it?"

She nods. "I did, but I still owe more on the dress. It's on sale so I have to pay in full. I told the lady I would be back in an hour with the rest of the money."

I sigh. "How much do you need?"

"Mm hmm…" She mumbles.

I raise my eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I said $1,000..." She repeats louder. "It was a $2,000 dollar dress that's on sale for $1500. I already put $500 down from the other dress."

My jaw drops. "Karen, I gave you $7500! Did you spend that money already?"

"Duh, I had other things to pay/put deposits down on. You still need to give me the money for all of that!"

"Karen, I have to pay to my house fixed and pay this lawyer for the custody case." I guess she forgot about everything I'm going through.

She rolls her eyes. "Well it's not my fault that your stupid ass hired a lawyer for a case you won't win!" She snaps.

"There's a good chance I'll win..."

"And there's a good chance you won't and I don't see you winning that! Why would you want that little brat anyway?"

"She's not a brat!"

She rolls her eyes again. "Whatever! That lawsuit is a waste of time and money! Money that was supposed to go to MY wedding!"

"I still have to fix my house..."

"Which reminds me, where are you staying?"

"Here..."

She nods. "Right! Might I add rent free! The least you can do is give me money for my new wedding dress. You agreed to pay for the wedding so pay the fuck up! NOW!" She demands as she stomps her foot. "I would hate to put you out on the streets like a worthless bum!"

I sigh once again. I really don't have anywhere else to go. I can't stay with Kevin because they turned their guest room into a nursery for the new baby. I could stay in a hotel, but that would end up costing me a lot in the end. "Fine...I'll write you a check. I'll extend my payment plan on the house. That means I'll be here longer."

She shrugs. "I don't care Kenny, just give me the money." I write her a check and hand it to her. "Now, was that so hard? I better hurry up and get back to the bridal shop." She gets up.

"Don't you want to eat first?"

She turns her nose up at the food. "Chinese? No thanks, that will make me sick! Bye!" She leaves. Well at least she said "thanks" about something. I decide to give Kevin a call to tell him Karen's latest…

Stan's POV

I just came home from a job interview. It was for another data entry position. Unfortunately the pay is much less than my last job, but I'm desperate! I hope I get it.

I'm changing my clothes on I can head the hospital to see Abby. So far, there hasn't been a change in her condition. Suddenly there's a knock on my door. I answer it and there's a cop at my door. Oh shit, this can't be good. "May I help you officer?"

"Are you Stan Marsh?" He asks me.

"Yes..."

He hands me an envelope. "You've been served. Have a good day." He leaves and I close the door.

I look at the envelope and see it's from a lawyer's office. I open it up and read the letter. "What the fuck?" Kenny is trying to sue me for custody of Abby! Is he fucking serious? I'm so angry I could stab his ass again! If he thinks he's going to take my daughter from me he's got another thing coming!

I wanted to go confront Kenny about this shit, but I decided to go visit Abby first. She's my first priority! Once I leave, Kenny's ass is mine!

When I arrive at her room, I see mom there. "Stan, are you ok?"

"How's Abby?" I ask her not really wanting to tell her what's going on.

"No change. What's wrong? You seem really tense."

I hand her the envelope. "I just got that!"

She opens up the envelope and reads it and I see her eyes widen. "He can't do that!"

"He's trying to and I'm fucking pissed! Who the hell does he think he is trying to take MY daughter from me?"

Mom nods. "I agree. I'm really shocked though. This isn't like Kenny at all."

"He's a fucking McCormick, this is exactly like him!"

"Stan..."

"You shouldn't have been nice to him and let him spend time with Abby! Now he thinks he's entitled to get custody of my child! I want to deck him so badly!"

"I let him see her because it was the right thing to do and you agreed. He wanted a relationship with Abby."

"Well he's cut the fuck off now!"

"Don't be like that honey!"

"Don't be like what? That son of a bitch is trying to take my daughter from me!"

"Daddy...?" A little voice calls out. We look and see that Abby is awake. "Grandma?"

"Abby!" I give her the biggest hug ever. "I'm so happy you're ok!" I kiss her.

"What's going on? Where am I and why are you so mad?"

"You're in the hospital and I'm angry because your punk ass brother-"

"Stanley!" Mom interrupts me. "Step outside, now!" She looks at Abby. "We'll be right back sweetie." She escorts me into the hall.

"What?"

"Abby just woke up. Don't tell her what's going on!"

"Why not? She's going to find out eventually!"

"She doesn't need the added stress! Don't talk to her about the case and don't bad mouth Kenny in front of her. I mean that Stanley!"

I grit my teeth. "Fine, I won't." I turn to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a friendly chat with Kenny!"

Kenny's POV

Karen hasn't gotten back home yet and Kyle still hasn't come home from work. I decided to go ahead and put the food away and clean up the kitchen. Once I finish cleaning, I write a note for Karen and Kyle letting them know there's Chinese food in the refrigerator since I'm getting ready to turn in for the evening.

Just as I'm about to head upstairs, there's a knock on the door. I open it and it's Stan. Before I can say anything, Stan grabs me by the collar and lifts me off the ground so that we're eye level. "You low down dirty mother fucker!"

I'm guessing that means he's been served, but how did he know where to find me? "Stan, I can explain…"

"Explain what the fuck you were thinking trying to file for custody of MY daughter!"

"I-I just t-think she would be safer with me…" The next thing I know, he slams me down on the ground hard. "OW!" Oh, I know I'm going to feel that in the morning. I try to get up, but he pins me down with his large body. I close my eyes as I fear what he's going to do next. "Please don't hurt me…"

"I'm not going to hurt you…yet. I just wanted to tell you that you're in for the fight of your life and when this is all over and you LOSE like the loser you are, you will NEVER see Abby again!"

"Stan, I'm really sorry about all of this."

"You're going to be! You'll be begging me for mercy when I get through with you!" He knees me in the balls.

"OWWWW!" That hurt even more than him slamming me down.

"Shut up! You're lucky that's all I did! I'm not giving you anything to use against me, but trust and believe you have an ass kicking coming regardless of the outcome." He kicks me in the ribs and leave.

Preview:

Stan meets with Kenny's lawyer.

Kyle tells Kenny the real reason they decided to move up the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny will be getting a new beginning...stay tuned! I'll tone down Karen's bitchiness, I promise! This chapter is a filler chapter. As usual folks R&R!

Chapter 12

Stan's POV

"Hi I'm here to see Ms. Parks." I tell a secretary. I decided since Kenny went and filed a custody suit that I would talk to the bitch that's taking his case. I want to give this ho a piece of my mind!

"Have a seat, she'll be with you momentarily." She tells me.

I sit down and wait. A few moments later, I see a fine red head approach me.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"I'm here to see Eva Parks."

"That would be me."

I stand up and this woman is almost as tall as I am and I'm 6'6. "I'm Stan Marsh!"

She thinks for a moment. "Oh...step in my office please." I follow her to her office and she closes the door and asks me to take a seat. "So what can I do for you Mr. Marsh?"

"Stan, please. You know why I'm here."

She shakes her head. "Actually, I don't. You're not my client."

"How could you defend Kenny in trying to get custody of my daughter? I'm the only parent she has!"

"He has a really strong case against you."

"How?"

"I can't discuss that with you."

"I could understand if this was a mother vs. the father type of case, but he's her brother! He doesn't have any rights to my daughter! He's also gay!"

She glares at me. "What does his sexual orientation have to do with anything?"

"I don't want my daughter being raised by a queer!"

"Wow…"

I try to calm down a bit. "Lady, do you have children?"

"No…and it's Eva not lady."

"So you couldn't possibly understand what this is doing to me." I stand up. "You have a good day." I turn and walk towards the door.

"Stan wait!" I turn towards her. She sighs. "I'll be honest with you, Kenny probably won't win."

"You're his lawyer, isn't it your job to make sure he wins?"

She shrugs and walks closer to me. "Yes, but you know there can only be one winner." She winks.

I think I know where she's going with this. I smile. "So you'll make sure that Kenny loses?"

"That depends...what are you willing to do for me in return?" She puts her arms around me.

I look into her green eyes and the next thing I know, we're kissing each other. Of course you know what happens after kissing...

Once we finish, we get dressed. I can't believe we just fucked on her office floor. "That was great!" She tells me. "I have to have you again!" She wraps her arms around me.

I kiss her on the forehead. "Name the time and the place." I give her my number. "Feel free to call me anytime."

She hugs me. "Will do. We can discuss how Kenny is going to lose his case." She winks.

"Works for me! I'll talk to you later." I walk out. I can't believe what I just did. I just had sex with Eva, a woman I just met, in her office. It wouldn't be a big deal if I didn't have a wife. Wendy may be in jail, but the least I could do is try to remain faithful. Who am I kidding? Eva's hot! I plan to see her again, and I'm more than likely going to fuck the shit out of her again! Sorry Wendy, I still love you!

Most importantly…Eva is going to make sure that bastard Kenny can't Abby away from me. Kenny McCormick, you're going down! I smile just thinking about this.

Kenny's POV

I spent my morning with Kameron. I took him to see The Minions. He's wanted to see it all summer so I'm glad I finally had a chance to take him. He really enjoyed it and enjoyed spending time with me. I hope if all goes well with this custody case I can take him and Abby out together.

I arrive back home, or should I say Karen and Kyle's house, after dropping Kameron off at home. I see Kyle in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. "Hi Kyle."

"Hey Kenny." I walk past him to head upstairs. "Kenny, I need to talk to you."

I turn back around. "What is it?"

"I want to give you something." He reaches in his pocket and pulls something out and hands it to me. I open it up and see it's the $1,000 check I wrote Karen."

"What's going on?"

"Kevin and I had a long talk with Karen about the wedding, money, and you. We didn't like the way she kept hitting you up for money especially in large amounts. So I'm giving this back to you. Go ahead and void it."

"Kyle, I promised I would pay for the wedding…"

"Kenny, you have your own life and so many things going on in your life right now. You're not Karen's personal ATM. This isn't fair to you. Once we moved up the wedding, she shouldn't have asked you to continue to pay."

"I honestly didn't mind."

"I did. I could see how stressed you were."

"Did she get a new dress?"

Kyle nods. "Yes, my mom took her to pick out a dress that was reasonably priced. She's not getting this big fancy wedding that she wanted. We're going to be realistic and use our own money. As far as the $7500 you gave her, we're going to find a way to pay you back." I start tearing up a bit. I just can't believe how considerate he's being. Why couldn't this come from Karen? "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, it's just this is really nice of you Kyle. I know I promised to pay for the wedding, but this is a huge weight lifted off my shoulders! Thank you Kyle!" I hug him.

"No problem dude. I'm sorry if you ever felt like we were taking advantage of you. I mean that."

I nod. "Thanks. I guess I can't blame you guys since I let it happen. It's just I know that it's tradition for the bride's family to pay for everything and my parents are gone and even if they were here they wouldn't be able to. Kevin has a family and he doesn't have the money, so I felt like it was my responsibility."

"But it's not. I told you in the beginning my parents can help out."

"I know, but I wanted to stick to tradition. Karen's my little sister and I just wanted her to have the best."

"She's still going to have the best, it will just be for way less than $20k." He chuckles.

"I guess. I'm just glad she's happy and that you're making her happy. I hope the wedding goes well and you guys are able to start a family right away."

"Uh, yeah…about that…" Kyle states nervously.

I raise my eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Just between you and me, Karen's pregnant…"

My jaw drops. "How far along is she?"

"Just two months. That's why we moved the wedding up. She wants to walk down the aisle before she starts to show. We wanted to do it this month, but we couldn't find any venues that were available."

"Wow, congratulations!" I hug him again.

"Thanks. My parents have no idea! We're not telling them until after the wedding. They think I'm still a virgin and saving myself for marriage."

"What if she's showing before the wedding?"

He shrugs. "She's going to hide it as best as she can."

"Good luck with that dude. I'm really happy for you guys. Looks like Kevin's son will have a playmate." I chuckle. Kevin and Missy are having a boy.

"Yeah he will." He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Your family's growing Kenny…"

"Yes it is…" I sigh. It's growing and I've had nothing to do with that growth…

Preview:

The custody arrangement is announced.

Stan and Eva go out on a date.

Karen apologizes to Kenny.

A/N: So you guessed Karen is pregnant! What gave it away? LOL! Leave a comment on what you would like to see happen in the story! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Hehe, I love the allergies comment! I haven't watched WWE in about 10 years so I have no clue Eva is. I just randomly picked a name. Anyway folks, as usual R&R!

Chapter 13

Kenny's POV

Here it is! We finally have our court hearing today. I'm nervous about whether or not I'm going to get custody of Abby. I really hope I do because I know she'll be in better hands with me.

Kevin, Karen, and Kyle all came to support me. I'm surprised since Kevin and Karen have been against this idea. Stan's parents are also here obviously to support him.

Eva arrives and sits down beside me. "Are you ready?" I nod. "Good, it's time for to get ready to raise your sister!" She smiles, I notice she looks at Stan.

"I'm ready!" I tell her even though I'm nervous as hell.

"Hang in there buddy, it will be ok." Kyle whispers to me.

I nod and look over at Stan. I swear if looks could kill...

The judge comes in the room and sits at the head of the table. Eva hands him a folder and sits back down. He looks at Stan. "Where's your lawyer?"

"I don't have one. I'm representing myself." Stan responds.

"I see." The judge looks at his papers. This is great! Stan doesn't have a lawyer! I know I'm sure to win!

Once again, I notice Eva and Stan exchanging looks. What's going on?

The judge looks at Eva. "Ms. Parks, can you explain to me why you filed this petition?" Uh oh!

"My client would like custody of minor child Abigail Marsh." She tells him.

He looks at me and I swallow nervously. "Mr. McCormick, have you ever had custody of this child?"

I shake my head. "No your honor."

"So what makes you think you can file for custody?" He looks at Stan. "Mr. Marsh, did you give Mr. McCormick the ok to file for custody?"

He shakes his head. "No your honor. I was completely blindsided."

He looks back at Eva. "I just don't see the purpose of this. Your client has no real reason for filing for custody-"

That's not true at all. "You honor, it should be in the-" I interrupt, but he interrupts me by putting his hand up.

"Young man, don't interrupt me again! As I was saying, he doesn't have a real reason for filing for custody. You should've told him that before you even took this case. This was a waste of everyone's time." He looks at me. "You can't file for something you never had unless you can prove that Mr. Marsh is an unfit parent."

"Your honor," Eva begins, "my client and I thought he had a good chance of getting custody. Mr. Marsh may not be unfit parent, but Mr. McCormick truly believed Abigail would be in better hands with him."

"He's a single guy that's childless, what made him think that?"

"I had that in my notes, but I've seemed to have misplaced them." She starts looking through her papers. I can't believe this! She's totally unprepared!

"Your honor, if I may-" I step in.

"No you may not!" He immediately shuts me down. I can't believe he won't even give me a chance to state my case. "I've heard enough!" He looks at Stan. "Mr. Marsh, take good care of that daughter of yours."

Stan smiles. "I will. Thank you your honor."

"Case dismissed." The judge leaves.

I immediately burst into tears once the judge leaves. I can't believe I lost! Eva puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kenny. If you want, I can file an appeal."

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'll mail you your check."

"Suit yourself." She picks up her papers and puts them in her briefcase. "Take care." She leaves.

"Stanley, no!" I hear Mrs. Marsh say.

Stan walks over to me. "You really thought you were going to get custody of MY daughter? Huh? What was the point of this? You wasted my time, my parent's time, hell even your own damn time!" I look down. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him. "WHAT WAS THE FUCKING POINT?"

Kevin stands in between us. "Get the fuck away from him! You won so go away and leave him alone!"

Stan immediately backs up. "Your big brother can't always protect you! Don't forget you still have an ass kicking coming you little bitch!"

"Stanley, that's enough." Mrs. Marsh tells him.

"Just know this, you will NEVER see Abby again and I mean that!"

"GO!" Kevin yells. Stan glares at me one last time before he leaves. Kevin kneels down beside me. "I'm sorry Kenny." He hugs me and I cry on his shoulder for a few minutes.

Once I pull myself together, I wipe my eyes and shake my head. "You guys were right. This is one time I should've listened to you guys."

"You tried your best Kenny." Kyle tells me as he walks over to us. "Don't beat yourself up over the outcome."

Karen kneels down on the other side of me. "I agree with Kyle. Besides, it's probably for the best anyway."

"But not only did I not get custody, I'll never be able to see Abby again..." I continue crying.

"Maybe Stan will come around." Kyle tries to comfort me. "He's angry right now, but he'll get over it."

"I hope." I look at them. "Did you guys see the way Eva and Stan looked at each other?" All of them shake their head. I shrug. "Maybe it was in my head…" I don't think it was. There's something fishy going on between those two.

"Let's get out of here." Kevin tells us. He and Kyle walk out and Karen stays behind with me.

"You're not leaving with them?" I ask her.

"I wanted to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you the last few months."

"It's ok, Kyle already apologized."

"Ok, but I haven't. I've taken advantage of you and it was wrong. You've been so kind and have looked out for me when I needed you to and instead of appreciating it, I took your kindness for weakness."

I smile and nod. "Thanks Karen. I really appreciate it." We hug.

"Come on, let's catch up to Kevin and Kyle." I nod.

Stan's POV

Eva and I decided to go to The Cheesecake Factory to celebrate our victory. We're drinking wine and decide to toast. "You were great today." I tell her.

She laughs. "I didn't do anything except "forget" my notes." She takes a sip of her drink. "Even if I didn't, there's no way in hell he would've won."

"So why did you even bother taking the case?"

She shrugs. "I get paid regardless so I'll take on any custody case no matter whether or not I know they'll win. Kenny already paid me $1,000 for this case and I have another $1,000 coming."

"Since the case is over, can you tell me what Kenny said? What reasons did he give for trying to take my daughter?"

"He said you were a violent alcoholic and you mistreat your daughter. He said your daughter has told him how you mistreat her."

I pound my fist on the table. "That son of a bitch!" I grit my teeth.

"Yeah, but even if I told the judge that, he still would have to have proof which he doesn't have."

"I don't appreciate his ass trying to make me look bad."

"I don't want to talk about Kenny anymore." She puts her hand on mine. "I want to talk about you."

"What about me?"

"I really would like to get to know you better. You know go out some more and see where things go." She winks.

I smile. "Eva, you're nice and really hot, but I have to be honest with you. I'm married."

She moves her hand. "You are?" She asks disgusted.

"Yeah, I've been married for six years. We have three kids together."

Her eyes widen. "You have FOUR kids?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"I had sex with you Stan!" She starts to get up. "So you used me? You disgusting pig!" She tries to walk away, but I grab her arm. "Get off of me! Men like you make me sick! Go home to your wife!"

"Eva, if you would sit down and let me explain…"

"What's there to explain?"

"My wife is in jail…"

She sits down. "Really? Why?"

"She drugged someone which killed them. She's going to be in there for the next 40 something years." I didn't want to reveal the identity of the person she killed, I think that's too much info on a first date.

"So were you married before she went to jail?"

I shake my head. "No we got married almost a year after she went to jail."

"What was the point of that?"

I shrug. "I guess I wanted to give her some kind of comfort while she's in there."

"I see. So I guess this will probably be our last date then…"

"That depends on you. I know I have a lot of baggage, but I'm open to getting to know you more if you're willing."

She glares at me for a moment and smiles. "After dinner, how about you come back to my place? I want to pick up where we left off last time."

"I like the way you think!"

Preview:

Kenny gets a new job offer.

Stan and Eva continue to grow closer.

Missy gives birth.

A/N: I agree that Stan and Eva are scandalous and I like it! I think they'll make a cute couple, what do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the review guys! Stan had sex with Carol not Karen and yes he is fucking up his life, but it will get better. Kenny may or may not find love again, you'll have to keep reading to find out! :-) LMAO playing pass the clap! As usual, continue to R&R! I love reading and responding to your comments! They're also very helpful with my writing! :-)

Chapter 14

Kenny's POV

It's been a month since the hearing and I haven't heard from Abby at all. I was really hoping that Stan would change his mind and let me see her, but I guess I was wrong. I guess enough time hasn't passed yet. I'm not giving up hope! I know he's bound to let me see Abby sooner or later.

I'm at work finishing up some last minute things before the weekend. My boss Jim approaches my cubicle. "Ken? Do you have a minute?" He asks me.

I nod. "Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"Step into my office." I follow him into his office. He closes the door. "Have a seat." I sit down and he does as well.

"What's going on Jim?" I ask him.

"I wanted to let you know that we're opening up a new office and we're looking for an IT Project Manager and I thought it would be perfect for you. It would be a $40k pay increase."

I'm shocked by this offer. "Wow Jim, that sounds great! Where's the new office located?"

"It's in Atlanta."

My eyes widen. "Georgia?" He nods. "Oh…I need to think about that."

He nods. "That's understandable. The office is scheduled to open in the New Year, we're looking at early to mid February, so if you can give me an answer by January 1st, that would be great."

"I can do that." With that, I head back to my cubicle. Wow, I can't believe I have a new job offer! This is exciting. I wish it wasn't in Atlanta though, I would have no problem accepting the offer if it was here. I have a lot to think about before I make my decision. It's more money and in a new location, but I'll be so far away from my family. I don't know if I can do this. It was hard enough being far away while I was in college, but Atlanta is much further away then California is. I sigh, so much to consider…

After work, I decide to stop by Kevin's house. I want to tell him about my job offer and get his advice on what I should do. I ring the doorbell and Kevin answers in a panic. "Hey Kevin I your ad-"

"Kenny! I'm so glad you're here! I've been trying to call you!" He panics.

"What's going on?"

He signals for me to come inside. I come inside and I see Missy sitting on the couch breathing heavily. "Missy, her water broke. I have to get her to the hospital!"

"Oh, yeah I guess it's about that time." I smile.

"I've been trying to call you and Karen, but I wasn't able to get a hold of either one of you. Since you're here, can you watch Kameron?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Thank you!" He picks up Missy's bag. "We'll be back!" He runs out the door.

I look at Missy. "Poor guy, he's so nervous he forgot about you."

"Yeah…" She continues breathing heavy. She stands up and Kevin walks back into the house.

"Sorry hon!" He tells her as he helps her to the door. "Thanks again Kenny!" They leave.

I go upstairs and find Kameron playing with his trucks in his room. "Hi Kam!"

"Uncle Kenny!" He runs over to me and hugs me.

I lift him up and hug him. "How are you doing, little guy?"

"I'm so happy! Mommy is about to have the baby! I can't wait to meet my baby brother!" He grins from ear to ear.

I put him down. "I'm excited too buddy! I can't wait to meet my new little nephew."

He goes back to playing with his trucks. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure." I kneel down and play with the trucks with him. Man, if I move away, I won't be able to do things like this anymore. I honestly would miss spending time with Kam. "Hey Kam?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Uncle Kenny!"

"How would you feel if Uncle Kenny moved far, far away?"

He frowns. "You're moving away?"

"I might."

"You can't! Your home is here! I would be sad if you leave."

I'm immediately hit with guilt. "Even if I promised to call you every day and try to visit as often as possible? You would still be sad?"

"I want to see you all the time!" He hugs me. "Not only are you my favorite uncle, you're also my best friend in the whole wide world! I don't want you to leave!" He starts to cry.

"Shh! It's ok. You're my best friend too." He sniffles and looks at me. I can't help but to feel guilty to put all of this on a 5 year old. "I haven't made a decision yet, but I was offered a new job."

"But you have a job here!"

"I know. If I decide to take it, you'll be the first to know, ok?"

"Ok, I hope you don't take it!"

I smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell your daddy and mommy about this. I want them to hear about it from me first."

"I won't tell."

"Don't say anything to Aunt Karen or Uncle Kyle either."

"I won't. Now you make sure you stay here!"

I playfully rub his hair like Kevin does to me. "We'll see buddy, we'll see." Seeing how upset Kam was just at the thought of me moving away really gave me something to think about…

Stan's POV

"You're the best Stan!" Eva tells me as she rolls over.

Eva and I have nearly become inseparable in this last month. First she got me a job as her paralegal, which was such a blessing. The job pays more than any job I've ever had and it has really good benefits. I can pay my bills and child care and still have plenty of money left over for groceries and whatever else I or my kids may need.

The job has also helped me get out of that crappy neighborhood. I'm finally back on the right side of the tracks. I'm renting a townhouse and now all the kids have their own rooms. They can do all the yelling and screaming upstairs in their rooms and I hang out downstairs as opposed to all of us being on the same floor at all times. I love it!

I convinced my parents and Wendy's parents to take the kids for the weekend. I told them I needed a break, but the truth is Eva and I went on a weekend getaway to Aspen. My parents don't know about Eva and me and the kids don't know either. If things get serious then I'll let her meet the kids. For now, we're enjoying our alone time. We were supposed to go skiing, but we've been spending most of our time in bed if you can catch my drift.

I put my arm around her. "You're not half bad yourself babe!" I kiss her forehead. "I'm really glad you decided to give me a chance."

"I am too. You're a really fun guy. I just wish you didn't have a wife."

"I know, but she's in jail so it's like I don't have one…"

"She's still your wife whether she's in jail or not."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Come on, let's not spend our time talking about that. Aren't we having a good time?"

She smiles. "We sure are."

"Good. Why don't we get dressed and get some brunch or something?"

"Sure thing!" She gets under the covers. "But first, I want to give you an appetizer." She then gives me the best blow job I've ever had.

I bite my bottom lip. "Damn, that feels good…" I continue to moan until I cum. She comes up and wipes her mouth and smiles.

"Ok, let's get that brunch now!"

I swear I've never met a woman like Eva before. She's only a year older than me, but she's so mature and sophisticated. She has her shit together. Plus she's even helping me get my life together. She told me there's no reason why I can't be successful like her at a young age kids or no kids. She's trying to help get to her level of success. I'm so use to women who just want sex and they don't really have anything else going for them. I love sex, but I also love a smart person who has life goals. I find it sexy. I can see myself having a future with her, but there's one thing I have to take care of first…

Kevin's POV

Missy is worn out from giving birth. The baby woke up, so instead of waking up Missy, I decided to hold him in my arms. He's so tiny, 5 pounds, 13 ounces, 19 inches.

There's a knock on the door and it slowly opens. It's Kenny. "Hey Kenny." I whisper. "Keep your voice down, Missy is sleeping."

He nods. "Kam is with Karen and Kyle."

"Good. Come see your new little nephew." He walks over to us. "This is your nephew Kane McCormick. Kane, this is your Uncle Kenny. You better get use to seeing him." He laughs.

Kenny touches his hand. "He's adorable. Congratulations again."

"You want to hold him?"

He backs up a bit. "No, I shouldn't. He's a newborn and I'm sure you want more bonding time with him."

"Don't be ridiculous! We wouldn't have this little miracle if it wasn't for you." I hand him to Kenny and he reluctantly takes him. "Be careful with his head." I help Kenny hold him properly. "Geez Kenny you act like you've never held a baby before."

"It's been awhile." He sits down and coos at Kane.

I smile watching them together. It's almost like in Kenny's eyes no one else is in the room except Kenny and Kane. Watching Kenny with Kane really makes me realize how obvious it is that Kenny really wants this life. He really wants a family no matter how hard he tries to deny it. I'm going to try my best to make sure my little brother gets the life he wants and deserves!

Preview:

Stan tells Wendy he wants a divorce.


	15. Chapter 15

My only response to my reviews is, enjoy! :-) Please R&R!

Chapter 15

Stan's POV

I decided to pay Wendy a visit. I haven't seen her since Sarah was three months old. Working and raising four kids has made it hard for me to visit her as much as I use to.

I'm waiting in a private room alone until finally a guard escorts Wendy into the room.

"Stan!" She runs over to me and hugs me.

"You have 20 minutes." The guard tells us before leaving.

Wendy kisses me. "Oh baby, I missed you so much!" She tries to unzip my pants, but I stop her. "Come on Stan, we only have 20 minutes!"

"Wendy, we can't do this."

"Why not? Isn't that what you came here for?"

I shake my head. "I came to tell you that I want a...divorce."

Her eyes widen. "But why Stan?"

"Because this isn't working out."

"Well it could if you would come visit more often."

"See what I mean? I have to visit you. I shouldn't have to visit my wife! We should be living under the same roof and raising our kids! Instead you're in here and you're going to be here for the next 50 years!"

"46 years." She corrects me.

"Ok, well 46 years is a long time Wendy!"

"I wouldn't be here in the first place if you would've learned how to keep your dick in your pants!"

I shake my head. "I owned my mistakes, it's time you owned up to yours too. You chose to kill Carol."

She glares at me. "You met someone didn't you?"

I look away. "Umm..."

"Stan, don't try to lie to me! The only reason I can think of for this suddenly wanting a divorce is that you met someone!"

I sigh. "I did..."

"What's her name?"

"Eva."

"Did you fuck her?" I turn away from her. "Did you fuck that bitch?" I nod slowly only to receive a slap in the face.

"I deserved that..."

She starts crying. "How could you do this to me Stan? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, but I have needs. You're here and she's been there for me lately. I think I'm starting to fall in love with her."

"I can't believe this..."

"I'm really sorry Wendy, I am. You have no idea how hard it is for me to raise four kids by myself. The kids are getting older, they need a mother figure in their life."

"Three of them have that! They have me!"

"But you're in jail..."

"They still have me! You know what Stan, I'm not going to divorce you! You can send me papers all you, but I will rip them up! You're not going to get rid of me! You're my husband for life! Now get the hell out!"

"Wendy, what kind of marriage-"

"I said, get out!"

Kenny's POV

I decided to finally meet up with Dr. Jackson. Instead of going to her office for an official therapy session, I'm meeting her at Starbucks for an informal discussion.

"Thank you for agreeing to meeting with me." I tell her as she sits down.

"No problem. I'm glad you wanted to talk. I've been thinking about you."

I nod. "I wanted to meet this way because I want to have an actual conversation instead of it being a question and answer session. I would like your opinion and maybe even some advice."

"I understand. What do you want to talk to me about?"

I sigh. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with the first thing that comes to mind."

I nod. "Well for starters, I have a new job offer."

"That's great!"

"It is, the only thing is it's in Atlanta. I don't know if I can make that move."

"Why not?"

"Because my family's here. I was homesick in college and I was in California. Atlanta is even further. I would miss them terribly."

"Well you don't have to stay permanently if you don't want to. I think you should give it try. At least try it for like 6 months."

"Yeah it would be a change of pace, but I don't know. I know my little nephew will miss me."

"You're really close to him?"

I nod. "He even told me I was his best friend in the whole wide world. When I really thought about it, he's my best friend too. Even though he's only 5. I guess that sounds pathetic on my end…"

She shakes her head and smiles. "Not at all. It's great that you're so close to him. He'll really appreciate that especially as he gets older."

"Yeah." I shrug. "Sometimes I even think he's the only one that would miss me if I leave. Him and my youngest sister."

"You don't think your other siblings would miss you?"

"Maybe. Sometimes I think I'm in their way. I feel like if I wasn't around, they would be happier."

She raises her eyebrow. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Because my brother is married and has two beautiful sons, my sister is getting married and has a baby on the way. I don't have anything going on in my life so I think my presence takes away from their happiness."

"You do have something going on in your life. You have a new job offer."

"A job offer doesn't keep me warm at night. A job offer doesn't fill any void in my life."

She nods. "It's not your time yet. When it's time you'll find the right person."

I shake my head. "I had the right person!" I feel myself start to tear up. "I had the right person and I fucked it all up! I was too immature for him. I tried to be mature so I would be perfect for him and you know what he did? He got back together with his ex and married him!" At this point I'm crying. "I guess it wouldn't matter anyway because even if we had gotten back together, it wouldn't have last!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the rape! The rape has scarred me for life! I'll never be able to do anything sexual without being reminded of that incident or feeling pain! No one will ever understand the pain…"

"Kenny, everything you're telling me, is all the more reason you should move. You have a lot of painful memories here and it sounds like you need a fresh start."

I wipe my eyes. "I guess so, but I don't know if I can do it. I'm paying to have my house fixed because my crazy ex drove his car through it."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah. That house means everything to me and I don't want to give it up."

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

"Because I feel close to my parents there." I start crying again. "I've never told anyone this, but I'm not over my parents passing away. It's been 7 years and I'm still grieving. I miss them so much. I'll see certain beer commercials and I'll think of my dad. Or when something bad is going on, I think about how I wish I could go to my mom for advice. My mom had her issues, but she was always there for me when I needed her. Even when I was angry with her, she still tried to be there for me. I know my parents loved me and I wish they were still here! Being in that makes me feel like a part of them is still alive."

"Kenny, honestly, no one ever truly gets over the loss of a loved one. They move on with their lives, but that doesn't mean they stopped grieving."

"I think my brother and sister have moved on."

"How do you know? Just like you've kept your feelings bottled up, they could be doing the same thing."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"You never know. Just like you don't know if you're in their way. I think you keep a lot of things bottled up and that's not good. I think you need to sit down with them and get everything out in the open. I guarantee you'll feel much better especially if you decide to move. Do you really want to leave with all this extra baggage?"

I nod. Everything she said made sense. I do keep a lot of things bottled up. If I do move, I want to start fresh and new and the way to do that is to get closure here in South Park. She's definitely given me something to think about.

Stan's POV

Eva and I are having drinks at Fridays. "So how did she take the news?" Eva asks me referring to Wendy.

"She didn't take it well at all. I'm not that surprised though, she's always been a hot head. She refuses to divorce me."

"There's ways around that."

My eyes light up. "There are?"

She nods. "Remember I'm a lawyer I know there are ways you can divorce her even if she's contesting it."

"Good. The sooner I can get out of this marriage, the sooner I can move on with my life."

She smiles. "Yes, with me!" She kisses me, then we start making out.

"AHEM!" We turn and look and there's Kyle standing there. "Dude, get a room."

"Whatever! Just because your prude virgin ass doesn't do shit like this in public doesn't mean the rest of the world is like that!"

He rolls his eyes. "You don't know shit about me." He looks at Eva. "Don't I know you?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Leave my girlfriend alone Kyle. Go back to your skank fiancé or whatever she is."

He ignores me and continues looking at Eva. "You were Kenny's lawyer!" He looks at me and looks at her. "Kenny was right! He noticed you two exchanging looks during the hearing! You completely screwed him over, you bitch!"

She laughs. "He would've lost anyway."

"You're a crook too! You had no problem taking Kenny's money and still made sure he lost. That's sick!"

"He was stupid enough to hire me so that's not my problem!"

Kyle glares at her. "You're going to pay for this!" He looks at me. "You will too Stan!"

I laugh. "You're going to go home and tell Karen who will do nothing, but yell. Yeah we're going to pay." I tell him sarcastically. He storms off.

"We should get out of here." Eva tells me. "I know you're not ready for your folks to know about us yet."

"I don't care at this point. I'm getting a divorce, but I guess we should get going."

The next morning, I woke up due to hear the shower running. I have a really bad headache and I realize that I'm at Eva's house. I look at my phone and see an angry text from my mom telling me to get my ass home. I knock on the bathroom door. "Eva, my mom wants me home so I'm going to get going." Silence. I knock again. "Eva? Did you hear me?" Still no response. I don't want to startle her, but I don't want to think I just left for no reason. I open the door. "Eva?" Still nothing. I walk in the bathroom and I see Eva's leg hanging over the bathtub. So why the hell is she running the shower? "Eva? Did you hear me?" I walk over to shower and pull back the shower curtain and that's when I see it. Eva…lying in the bathtub…dead!

Preview:

Kyle and Karen's wedding day has arrived!

Stan crashes the wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

I would love to know what the " .fuck" was referring to. I will be honest, this is the first time I've done a murder mystery so forgive me if it's not the best, I'm trying! The killer will be revealed in a few chapters. But I love you guys trying to guess who it is. I'm NOT going to kill Kenny. He's the main character, why would I do that? As usual, R&R! :-)

Chapter 16

Stan's POV

I immediately throw up all over the floor upon seeing this!

Holy shit! I can't believe this! Eva's dead! She's lying in the bathtub naked, her throat has been slit and there's blood coming from her chest. The first thing I do is turn off the water. I go back in the bedroom and grab my phone and call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator answers.

"It's my girlfriend...she's...she's dead!" I start breathing really hard. I fear that I'm going to have an asthma attack.

"Where are you located?"

"At her house!"

"Sir, what's the address?" I give her the address. "Is there anyone else in the home besides the two of you?"

"No."

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"Yes! She's not breathing and there's blood everywhere!" I start panicking. "It looks like her throat was slit! Please get someone over here right away!"

"Ok, sir please calm down. We're sending someone out there."

"Thank you!" I hang up. I call my mom.

"Stanley, where the hell are you?" She yells.

"Mom, I'm at my girlfriend's house! I can't leave yet, I'm waiting for the police."

"Girlfriend?" I know that's a surprise to her since I never told her about Eva. "Stan, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I'll be home as soon as I can and I promise I'll explain everything!"

She sighs. "Fine Stan!" She hangs up. I know she's pissed, I was supposed to come home last night, but instead I passed out at Eva's house. I wish I had went home because I have a feeling this is going to be pinned on me.

Kenny's POV

It's a few days before the wedding, and Karen and Kyle are taking care of some last minute things. Karen still hasn't told me she's pregnant, but in certain clothes in very obvious.

Since they're out, I decide I'm going to pay Kevin a visit so I can spend some time with my nephews. As soon as I open the door to leave, I'm greeted by Stan.

"Stan...what are you doing here?" I ask him as I back up.

He moves closer to me until he's in the house and closes the door. "You thought you would get away with it didn't you?"

"Get away with what?" I continue backing up.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know Kyle told you everything!"

Now I'm really confused. "Told me what?" I've now backed up into the wall. This is really awkward, the last time he had me up against a wall…well we all know what happened.

"I know he told you about Eva and me! He told you we're dating!"

My eyes widen. "I knew something was going on between you two..."

"So that's why you killed her?"

My jaw drops. "She's d-dead?"

He slaps me across the face. "Don't act like you don't know already! You killed her and tried to frame me!"

"No I didn't!" The causes me to get slapped again. "Ow!" I rub my cheek.

"You stabbed her while she was taking a shower and slit her throat!" He grabs me by the collar and lifts me off the ground. "Maybe I should slit your throat!" He says in a dark voice. God, I can smell the liquor on his breath.

I close my eyes. "Stan please..."

He throws me down. "You're not even worth it! I'm going to prove you're responsible first! I'll make sure your ass ends up behind bars for the rest of your life!" He storms off.

Kevin's POV

Kenny just stopped by for a visit. He said he had something he wanted to talk to me about. Missy ran out to the store so I'm changing Kane while Kenny is playing with Kam.

Once I finish changing him, I head out to the living room with Kenny and Kam. Kenny sits down on the couch next to me. "Do you want to hold him?" I ask him.

He smiles and nods. "Of course." I hand Kane to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that-" Kenny is interrupted by Kane screaming his head off.

"Here, I'll take him." I take Kane from him. "I'll get a bottle and I'll be right back." Kenny nods.

I fix a bottle for Kane and feed him. I go back and sit down next to Kenny. "Now finish telling me."

"I was going to say-"

My phone rings. I look and see its Kyle calling me. "Sorry, I better take this. Can you put my phone on speaker?" Kenny puts the phone on speaker. "What's up Kyle?"

"Hey, I need you and Kam to come pick up your tuxes for the wedding."

"I thought I had until tomorrow?"

"Nope, they're closed tomorrow for the holidays. They won't be open again until after New Years. I need you guys to come ASAP."

"No problem. Kenny is here, do you need him to come too?"

"No, he got his already."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." I hang up the phone. I look at Kenny. "As you heard, I have to go pick up our tuxes."

"Kevin, I really need to talk to you..."

"We'll talk later sport, I promise." I rub his hair. "I'll give you a call when I get the kids to bed."

"All right..." I hear a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'll catch you later!" I tell him as we walk out together.

Kyle's POV

It's finally here! Our wedding day is here! I'm so happy! Wedding today and we're leaving for Aruba in the morning. When we get back, we plan to tell our families about the pregnancy. Karen is already starting to show, but she's doing a really good job of hiding it. So far no one has questioned it.

"Are you nervous?" Ike asks me. I stayed at my parent's house last night. I wanted to avoid seeing Karen before the wedding.

I shake my head. "Nope."

He raises his eyebrow. "Not even a little bit?"

"No! This may sound crazy, but I knew once Karen and I started dating that I would end up spending the rest of my life with her. I've been waiting for this day."

"That's good. I hope that it works out that way."

"It will. Karen and I love each other and we're looking forward to growing old together." I look at the time. "Come on, we need to head to the church."

Karen's POV

I'm at the church getting my hair and makeup done. Missy is doing my hair and Bebe is doing my makeup. I was a little skeptical about letting Bebe do my makeup because I really don't like her that much, but she's a respectable makeup artist and a friend of Kyle's, so I figured I would give her a chance.

"I can't believe in an hour I'm going to be Mrs. Kyle Broflovski!" I tell Missy.

"I know!" She replies. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become Karen! You've really grown up and gotten your life together. You're going to make a great wife and even be a great mom someday."

I chuckle nervously. "Yeah...someday." I look down at my tiny baby bump. I put my large purse in my lap to cover up my bump.

"So why isn't Abigail in the wedding? She would be a cute flower girl." Bebe asks me.

"Because she's Stan's spawn and he's been banned from coming to the wedding!" I tell Bebe. "We don't have a relationship with her, so it's no point in her even being here!"

"I see..."

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." I yell and in walks Kenny. "Hey Kenny!"

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know that Kyle just arrived so try not to leave the room until it's time for you to walk down the aisle."

"No problem. I'm still getting dolled up anyway, so if you don't mind..."

"Sure, I just wanted to inform you." He smiles just before he leaves.

Kyle's POV

Ike and I have taken our positions at the front of the alter. Priest Maxi comes down the aisle. I look and see my mom in the audience crying already. I laugh to myself. I hear the music playing and it's time for the wedding to begin.

Kenny is escorting one of Karen's friends down the aisle. Followed by Cartman, my other groomsman, escorting another one of Karen's friends down the aisle.

Missy begins to walk down the aisle as she's Karen's Matron of Honor. Ike meets her halfway down the aisle and escorts her the rest of the way down the aisle.

Kameron is our ring bearer and he comes down the aisle and stands beside Kenny.

The flower girl, who's one of my younger cousins comes down the aisle. She dumps all the flower petals on the ground in one spot and runs down the aisle. I roll my eyes and shake my head. She's only 3, it could be worse. At least she didn't cry.

Now here's the moment everyone's been waiting for. My bride making her grand entrance. Everyone stands up. I smile when I see Karen. She looks so beautiful! So angelic! I notice her smiling back at me. Kevin escorts her down the aisle as promised. Once they make it to the front, Priest Maxi steps out.

"Everyone please be seated." He announces as everyone sits. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the blending of two hearts, the joining of Karen Lynn McCormick and Kyle Ishmael Broflovski in marriage. Who gives this woman to be married today?"

"I do." Kevin announces. He takes Karen's hand and put her hand on top of mine. He kisses her on the cheek and sits in the audience.

"Is there anyone here who has cause why this couple shouldn't be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly the doors open. We look and see Stan standing at the door.

"Stop the wedding!" He slurs. He walks closer to us, but Kevin stops him. "This wedding can't happen because that man is a murderer!" He points at me.

"Get the fuck out of here! You're drunk!" Kevin tells him.

"NO! That man…Kyle Broflovski, my former best friend, murdered my girlfriend! He murdered her in cold blood! He should be jail!" Everyone in the church gasps.

Stan and I glare at each other.

Preview:

Karen attacks Stan for ruining her wedding day.

Stan reveals a few secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

The murder idea came from you guys the reviewers so it wasn't really out of nowhere! Is Stan's hidden love for Kenny that obvious? LOL! Now what fun would that be if I told you who the killer is? I'll give you a hint, it's a character in this story! :-) As usual, R&R!

Chapter 17

Kyle's POV

"Admit it Kyle! You killed Eva and tried to frame me! You drugged us somehow and killed her!" Stan continues to ramble on.

"Really Stan?" I'm already bored with this.

"Yes! Both of our tox screens came back positive for roofies! You drugged us and killed Eva! The last thing you said to us was we're both going to pay!" Stan announces in front of everyone.

I roll my eyes. "For her, I meant career wise! That bitch was crooked! She was literally fucking you so she could fuck Kenny over! I was going to try to get her disbarred!" I tell him.

"What is he talking about?" Karen asks.

"Kenny's lawyer Eva was dating Stan. I saw them together at Friday's and they confirmed it."

Stan gasps. "Are you telling me that your future husband is already keeping secrets from you?" He looks at me. "So tell Karen and everyone else how you murdered Eva! Tell them how you stabbed her in the chest! Tell them how you slit her throat!" He starts moving closer to me, but Kevin grabs him before he can get far. "Go on Kyle tell them!"

"He tried to accuse me too..." Kenny whispers to me.

"Kenny keep your goddamn mouth shut! I bet you and Kyle were in on this together!"

"Don't even respond to him. Kevin and I will handle this." I whisper to Kenny. He nods and I look at Stan. "Look dude, you're drunk and talking nonsense! We're in the middle of our wedding so why don't you get the fuck out of here!"

He laughs. "Wedding huh?" He looks around and focuses his attention on Kameron. He smiles and looks at Karen. "That's so cute that you have Kameron in the wedding." Karen narrows her eyes at him. "Karen, why don't you tell Kameron who his REAL daddy is! I bet you don't even know!" Karen's eyes widen.

"It's past time for you to go!" Kevin tells Stan as he tries to escort him out.

"Daddy, what is he talking about?" Kameron asks Kevin so innocently.

"I'll get him out of here." Missy tells Kevin as she walks over to Kameron.

"No Missy!" Stan says as he jerks away from Kevin. "Kameron deserves to know the truth!"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business!" He walks over to Kameron and kneels down to his level. "Your "auntie" Karen is really your mom. She's a disgusting whore who couldn't keep her legs closed and got pregnant with you when she was 16. Kevin and Missy decided to adopt you." He stands up smiling and looks at Karen. "How's that for a bedtime story?" Karen bursts into tears. "Wow, I didn't think Karen actually had feelings!" He starts laughing.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Karen runs over to Stan and tackles him to the ground and punches him repeatedly. "How could you do this? I want you to die just like your stupid girlfriend!"

"So you admit you killed her? I thought Kyle did it..."

"AHHHHHH!" Karen screams. She takes her bouquet and sticks it in Stan's mouth to try to choke him with it. "DIE!"

I run over to her and pull her off of Stan. "Babe, you can't do this and you know why." I whisper to her and she nods. I hug her and wipe her tears. "It's going to be fine."

Stan stands up and wipes blood from his nose and mouth. He looks at me. "You need to learn to control that Chihuahua bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of here before I finish what she started!"

"Oh no! I'm just getting started with her!"

"Stan, please leave my sister alone. It's her wedding day." Kenny begs him. "I'm the one you have a problem with, attack me not Karen and especially not Kam!" He begins to get teary eyed. Oh boy Kenny, whatever you do please don't cry right now!

Stan glares at him. "Yeah, anyway!" He focuses his attention back on Karen and me. "I just don't get it Karen, how can you give one child up for adoption and then get knocked up again?"

This time both of our jaws drop as there's a large gasp heard in the church. "Are you pregnant?" Mom stands up and asks Karen.

"Of course she is Mrs. Broflovski. Haven't you noticed her getting fat?" Stan looks at me. "Looks like you're not only one keeping secrets."

I shake my head. "That wasn't a secret, I know she's pregnant!"

"Kyle! How could you-" mom starts.

"Mom, not now. We'll discuss it later." I look at Stan. "How the hell do you know anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, just know that I know!"

Karen runs over to Stan and punches him as hard as she can knocking him to the ground. She takes off one of her shoes and starts beating the hell out of Stan with it. "This is for ruining my fucking day!"

I pull Karen away again. "I'm pissed at him too, but think of the baby. The baby is more important than kicking Stan's ass!" I look at Stan who now has blood completely dripping down his face.

"BITCH!" He looks at me. "So Kyle are you guys going to let Kevin and Missy raise this baby too?" He laughs. Karen runs out of the church. At this point, I'm beyond pissed off! He really crossed the line. I knock him out with one punch and run after Karen.

Kenny's POV

I'm at Kevin's house and I'm sitting with Kevin and Missy as they explain things to Kam.

"So Aunt Karen is my mom, but she didn't want me?" He asks trying to recap things.

Missy shakes her head. "No sweetie, it's not that she didn't want you, it's just we wanted you more." She smiles. "Nothing has changed, you're always going to be our son and Kane will always be your little brother."

Kevin nods. "That's right champ. We love you very much, we hope you know that." He playfully rubs his hair.

He nods and gives me a hug. "So you knew too?"

I nod. "We all knew buddy. We were planning to tell you when you were a little older and would be able to understand."

"I see..."

"Come on Kam, it's past your bedtime." Missy tells him. "We'll talk about this some more in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Uncle Kenny!"

"Goodnight." We tell him as Missy takes him upstairs.

As soon as he's completely out of sight, I start to cry. "Why are you crying?" Kevin asks me.

"I just can't believe what Stan did at the wedding. Why would he mess up Kam's life like that? He's just a kid! He didn't do anything to him!"

"That's because Stan's a dick! He may put Karen's business on blast, but he didn't mess up anything. In the end, Karen and Kyle got married and they're heading to Aruba in the morning and nothing really changed for Kam except he knows that Karen is his real mom."

"That's true, but it was still really messed up. He's always trying to ruin something for our family!"

"But this time he failed, he didn't ruin shit he just made himself look like a drunken moron! Everything worked out for us in the end."

"I guess."

"So I'm guessing you knew about Karen being pregnant?"

I nod. "Kyle told me that was the real reason they moved up the wedding. Karen doesn't know that I know though."

"Is that what you've been trying to tell me?" I shake my head. "So what is it? Now is the perfect time to tell me."

"I shouldn't. I mean considering everything that's happened, I feel like it's a little selfish."

"Look sport, both of the kids are in bed so I don't have any interruptions. Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind."

"I got a new job offer…"

"That's great! What is it?"

"It's an IT Project Manager position. It's a 40k increase. There's only one downside."

"What's that?"

"It's in Atlanta…" I look down.

He's silent for a moment, but then he smiles. "That's great, I'm happy for you so when do you start?"

"I haven't made a decision yet, I have until next week to decide, but I will start in February."

"I'm confused, why do you need to make a decision? Just take the damn job!"

"But that means I have to move to Atlanta…"

"So what? You probably need a change of scenery."

"But I would miss you guys so much!"

"Call or visit." He shrugs.

"Kam told me he would be really sad if I move away."

He glares at me. "Really Kenny? REALLY? You're going to let a 5 year old dictate your life?"

"I love that little dude and I don't want to disappoint him."

"So you're willing to pass up a good opportunity so you don't disappoint him? You know kids get over things like that very quickly."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he never forgives me for leaving?"

"Dude, listen to yourself! I can't believe you're letting Kam make this decision for you! What's wrong with you?"

"Kevin…" He's starting to get annoyed, I can sense it.

"Kenny, you really need to grow up! Stop finding excuses to hold you back in life! Grow up and move on! That doesn't only apply to this job opportunity, that applies to everything! You're stuck in the past and you need to let go and move on! You're giving the past too much power and it's time for you take control of your life and your destiny! No one is going to do it for you no matter how many pathetic excuses you make!"

"Wow…" I can't believe Kevin let me have it like that. I expected something like this from Karen, but not Kevin. I nod. "Thank you Kevin. I still haven't made my decision, but you gave me something to think about." I stand up and walk towards the door.

"I thought you were staying here while Karen and Kyle are away?"

"I am, I just want to take a walk."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" He softens his tone a bit.

I shake my head. "No, I just need to take a walk and think. I need to be alone."

He sighs. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I smile. "I know you are. It's something that needed to be said." I hug him. "Thank you." I wipe my eyes before any tears fall from them. I turn and walk out.

Wendy's POV

"So did you take care of her?" I whisper into the phone to my visitor.

"No Wendy. I put the roofies in their drinks, but when I got to her home to kill her, she was already dead."

I'm intrigued by this. "Really? You mean someone else wanted that bitch dead besides me?"

They nod. "Apparently."

"Well the plus side to that is, no one can ever trace her death back to me or you…Bebe."

"Thank goodness, I didn't want to do this anyway. So obviously you can keep your money." She tells me.

"I'll make sure you get something for drugging them."

She shakes her head. "No, I don't want it. I just want to know who really killed that girl."

I shrug. "Who the hell cares?"

"I just want to make sure whoever did it, didn't know what we were up to. They could try to frame me somehow."

"You're right! Well your mission is to find out who did it."

She nods. "I'll try my best!"

Preview:

Kenny tries to find closure with his past.

Kevin and Kameron have a chat about Kenny.

Things aren't looking good for Stan.


	18. Chapter 18

LOL! I love the "subliterate colonic backwash" comment! I think it's going to take Kenny awhile to grow up, he's so use to people babying him! :-(

Chapter 18

Kenny's POV

I'm in Denver meeting up with Mike. I called him and told him I needed to see him ASAP. He agreed to meet me in Denver since he's banned from coming back to South Park.

"What's up Ken?" He finally arrives and sits down. God, he looks so damn good! He cut his dreads, which I miss, and he's clearly been in the gym. Focus Kenny, focus!

"Hi..." I feel my palms getting sweaty.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

He raises his eyebrow. "About what?"

"I need closure..." I look down.

"Closure?"

I nod. "Yes, closure from our relationship."

"Ken, that ended 6 years ago..."

"I know, but I've never gotten over you. I'm still very much in love with you Mike."

"Well I'm married now Kenny."

"I just wish you had given me another chance. You asked me to grow up and I did or at least I tried to, but it was too late. You had already moved on with Pierre. I get it, he's a great guy, and I see what attracted you to him, but I feel cheated."

He smiles. "Just remember Kenny that I'm a little older and have a lot more experience than you. I know you were "trying" to be mature to impress me. I saw right through that. To me that told me you were trying to insult my intelligence, and that you didn't take to heart what I said. I knew you were a lost cause from there. So I went ahead and moved on."

I feel my heart being ripped out all over again hearing his words. "If you could see through me then why did you continue being my friend? Why did you ask me to be in your wedding?"

"You're a nice kid Ken. I like you as a person, just not as a boyfriend. You didn't mistreat me or anything nor did I to you so I didn't see any reason why we couldn't remain friends."

"I see. Can you please stop calling me a "kid"? I'm an adult just like you."

"You're an adult in age only, other than that, you're a still a kid to me."

"Ouch! That hurt." I feel like crying, but if do I would just further prove his point.

"I'm sorry, I'm just speaking the truth. Also, if I gave you the impression that you still had a chance with me, then I apologize. That wasn't my intention at all."

I shake my head. "You don't need to apologize. It's my own fault."

"Do you feel like you have some closure now?"

"Not at all."

"You know what went wrong and why it's not going to work between us which should help you know what to do and what not to do in your next relationship. I don't know what else I can do to help you. Maybe you should embrace the single life because if you don't change, you're always going to have this problem."

"You helped me by making the trip out here to see me and having this conversation. My feelings are still there, but I think I can try to work on getting over them now."

"Good. It's past time for you to move on."

I nod. "You're right, I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"If you've heard it from more than one person, that should tell you something."

"It does. I need to grow up and move on with my life! I'm 25 and I need to start acting like it!"

He smiles. "Just make sure when you decide to grow up and move on, you're doing it for you and not anyone else. You'll never be happy with someone else if you're not happy with yourself." He looks at his phone. "Well I better get going. I have a long drive ahead of me and I have to get back home to my husband and check on him and our surrogate."

"Surrogate?"

He nods and smiles. "Yeah, Pierre and I were ready for kids so we hired a surrogate to carry our baby."

Man, someone else who's having a child. I force a smile. "Congrats, I'm happy for you guys!"

"Are you really?"

"Of course!"

"Well in that case, thank you. You'll have to visit us when he or she is born."

"I'll do that."

He stands up. "You take care of yourself Kenny."

"You do the same." We hug each other.

Kevin's POV

Missy and Kane just left for a doctor's appointment. Kam is in his room playing, so I decide to go talk to him.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey buddy." I sit down on his bed. "Sit down, I want to talk to you."

He sits down next to me. "What do you want to talk about daddy?"

"I want to talk to you about your Uncle Kenny. He told you he got a job offer and may be moving away, right?" He nods. "You know he's considering not taking the job?"

"Really?" His eyes light up.

"Really, but that's not good."

"I think it's good."

I shake my head. "Uncle Kenny is going to stay for you, because he doesn't want you to be sad. Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I would miss him. I love seeing him all the time. If he moves away, I won't be able to see him."

"Yes you would. He can always come back and visit, plus you can face time him."

"But he won't be able to come over and play with me..." He lowers his head.

"Aw, well mommy and I can play with you plus in a few months Kane will be big enough to play with you. Then Aunt Karen and Uncle Kyle will have a baby you can play with."

"But I would really miss playing with Uncle Kenny."

"I get it. Well you know if he stays, he'll be sad."

"He will?"

"Well, he's not happy here at all. I think if he moves, he may have a chance to find some happiness. Don't you want him to be happy?"

He nods. "I don't want Uncle Kenny to be sad. If it will make him happy, then I'll be happy."

I playfully rub his hair. "That's my boy."

"Can I play with my toys now?" He asks.

"Of course, go ahead champ!" He goes back to playing.

Stan's POV

I've been drinking a lot more than usual since Eva's death. Of course now that she's dead, I'm out of a job again. I've been on interviews, but no one has wanted to hire me. I think I may have scared them when they saw the stitches going down my forehead. I had to get stitches because that skank bitch Karen busted my forehead open with her shoe at the wedding. I'm going to make her pay for that!

I've also been talking to the police everyday! I swear they really think I'm guilty of murder. The only reason I'm not behind bars is because they don't have enough evidence to arrest me. I won't even lie, sometimes I wonder if maybe I really did it. Did I black out and kill her? I had no reason to, but I was drugged so who knows.

"Daddy?" Abby's voice snaps me out of my daydream.

"What do you want Abby?"

"I had a bad dream again. Can you I sleep in here with you?"

"No! Go back to your room!"

"But I'm scared!"

"Go in the room with the twins then!"

"But daddy Stan Jr.-"

"Abby please! I have a headache!" She sadly turns and heads out the room. Damn kid! She thinks she's having bad dreams, at least she doesn't think she possibly killed someone. Now that's a bad dream, especially if it turns out to be a reality.

My doorbell rings and I answer it and once again it's a cop. "Hello Officer Thompson, long time no see." I tell him sarcastically.

"Mr. Marsh." He nods as he walks in. I roll my eyes. This fucking pig doesn't even wait for an invitation to come into my house.

"What can I do for this time Officer?"

"I want you to tell me what happened the night Eva Parks was murdered."

I sigh. "We've been through this so many times. We had drinks together at Fridays, we went back to her place, had sex, and went to sleep. I woke up and heard the shower running and I go in the bathroom and she was dead."

"But you don't remember seeing anyone in the house? Ever?"

"No!"

He looks at me for a moment. "You know there was no sign of forced entry or any footprints other than yours and Ms. Parks. Plus your DNA was found all over her body."

"Of course it was, I was fucking her!"

"We've searched Ms. Parks' home and found the knife that may have been murder weapon. We're waiting to get the test results from that. We even found the clothes that she was wearing when the actual murder took and your DNA is all over that as well."

I roll my eyes. "Again, I was fucking her! I didn't kill her."

"Your DNA is also all over the shower."

"I turned the water off after I found her dead. I didn't want to the tub to overflow."

He looks at me again. "Things aren't looking good for you Mr. Marsh…"

"This is all circumstantial!"

He phones rings and he answers it. "Thompson? Uh huh…uh huh…" He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. "Really? Thank you very much." He hangs up and looks at me. "That knife we found was the murder weapon. Eva's blood is all over it. It appears that someone tried to wipe their prints off of it, but another set of prints were found on it."

"Let me guess, they were mine?" I ask sarcastically.

He shakes his head. "No, it's odd because those prints belonged to a child."

"See so obviously it's not me! Now you guys can leave me the hell alone and find the real killer!"

"I'll leave you alone…for now. But I'm sure I'll be back for more questioning." He stands up and walks towards the door. "Just make sure you don't leave town."

"I won't." He leaves. I grab my whiskey bottle and start drinking. This doesn't make any sense at all. Is he trying to say that some punk kid killed Eva? That doesn't even make any sense. How did a kid even get in her house? Then I think about for moment and I sit up and gasp. "Abby?"

Preview:

Abby tells Stan about her nightmares.

Kyle and Karen return from their honeymoon.

Kenny makes his decision.


	19. Chapter 19

LOL! Douche canoe, I love it! I'm so stealing that! :-) Thanks for the reviews, keep them up, I really appreciate them! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 19

Kyle's POV

Karen and I got in from Aruba last night. What a beautiful country! We enjoyed every minute of it...and each other.

I'm now at my parent's house because I promised my mom we would talk when I got back. I left Karen at home so she didn't have to deal with the wrath of Sheila Broflovski!

"This is not how we raised you Kyle! You were raised to save yourself until marriage! I should've known once you got with that girl she was going to ruin that!" Mom rants on.

"Karen didn't ruin anything. I wanted to do it! We were living together and we were engaged. What did you really think was going on?"

"I thought that you were keeping it in your pants!"

"Oh God Mom, don't say things like that!"I can feel my face turning red.

"Now you're embarrassed? Why didn't you wear a condom?"

"Oh come on Mom! I really don't want to have this conversation with you! Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Happy about what?"

"You have a new daughter in law and a grandchild on the way!"

"It would've been nice if you waited until AFTER you were married..."

"Well things happen. I'm not a child, I'm 25! I'm old enough to decide what's right for me."

She sighs. "Fine Kyle...congratulations. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Thanks mom, that's all I wanted." I give her a hug. "When you stopped being pissed at Karen, maybe we can have dinner together."

"I'm not pissed at her. Just let me know when you want to get together. I guess we have to do it soon, I have a baby shower to plan!"

"That's the spirit mom!" I hug her again.

"I hope you two aren't keeping anymore secrets."

"We're not."

"Good, that's not a good way to start a marriage you know?"

"It's not like she kept her pregnancy a secret from me, we agreed to keep it from everyone else until after the wedding."

"As much as I want to strangle Stan for ruining my bubalah's wedding, I should be thanking him for letting the cat out of the bag!"

"Don't even mention that douche's name around me. I swear I'll never forgive him for what he did!"

"Let's not focus on that. Focus on your new family." She smiles. It's nice to see she's starting to come around to the idea.

Kenny's POV

I've finally decided what I'm going to do as far as my job is concerned. I'm on my way to Kevin's house so I can tell them my decision. I ring the doorbell.

"Hey Kenny." Kevin answers. "Come on in." I nod and follow behind him. When I get inside I see Kam watching TV and Karen is holding Kane."

"Where's Kyle?" I ask Karen.

"He went to his parent's house."

I nod as I don't even need to ask why she isn't there. "I'm glad you're here, that way you can hear what I have to say."

She raises her eyebrow. "What's going on Kenny?"

I kneel down next to Kam. "I know I promised I would tell you first buddy, but I'm going to tell all of you at the same time." He nods. I take a deep breath. "I decided I'm going to take the job."

"You are?" He asks, surprisingly with a smile on his face.

I nod. "Yes."

He hugs me. "Good! I want you to be happy Uncle Kenny!"

"Thanks buddy!" I stand up and look at Kevin.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're making the right decision." I nod in agreement. "This is a very mature step." I nod once again.

"T fucking O! What job?" Karen asks.

"I got a job offer in Atlanta for an IT Project Manager position." I tell her.

"Atlanta? As in Georgia? You're moving?"

I nod. "I almost didn't take it, but I decided it time for me to do something different with my life. Everyone keeps telling me I'm stuck in the past and that I need to grow up and move on with my life. I figured taking this job will be the first step to doing that."

"Good for you! Congratulations, you need a change of pace…and definitely need to grow up! You know there's a lot of gay men in Atlanta, maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams!" She winks.

I shake my head. "I'm not thinking about that anymore. I'm just going to focus on my new job and finding other ways to be happy with myself."

Kevin and Karen both exchange surprised looks. "So what are you going to do about your house?" Karen asks.

"I'm still in the process of getting it fixed, and then I'm going to try to sell it."

She laughs. "No one's going to buy that shit hole!"

"Karen…" Kevin gives her a warning look.

"Sorry. Kenny, I'm not trying to be mean, but do you honestly think a house in that neighborhood will sell? You're the only person I know crazy enough to live in that neighborhood, especially making the money you do."

I shrug. "I have to try Karen. If that doesn't work, then I'll rent it out."

"I guess that could work if someone poor or desperate enough."

Kevin puts his hand on my shoulder again. "Well sport I'm really proud of you for this next move you're about to make. I know it wasn't an easy decision." He playfully rubs my hair.

"It was actually an easy decision, I was just making it difficult."

He nods. "Yes you were. I'm sorry for being so harsh with you the other day. I could've found a better way to say what I said."

I shake my head. "Please don't apologize, I needed to hear it just like that. I deserved every word." He smiles.

"So when are you leaving?" Karen asks me.

"February…"

"Well at least we have a little over a month to spend with you."

"Yeah, I want to spend as much time with all of you as possible! It really would mean a lot to me."

"I have to ask," Kevin begins, "are you going to try to see Abby before you leave?"

I nod. "I know that might be impossible, but I do want to see her. Hopefully I can convince Stan to let that happen."

"Good luck with that!" Karen snorts.

I chuckle. "I know right!"

Stan's POV

I've been going back and forth about this for days. Is it really possible that Abby, my Abby killed Eva? It doesn't make any sense! I would say that explains her strange behavior, but her behavior has always been a little odd. I need to find out how and why she did it and then figure out how to protect her from the cops.

"Hi Daddy!" I jump and turn around and see Abby standing there.

"Don't do that!" I tell her.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry…" She lowers her head and turns away.

"Wait!" She turns back towards me. "Sit down, I want to talk to you." She does that. "Are you still having bad dreams?"

She nods. "Yes…"

"How long have you been having them?"

"For a few weeks." Eva was killed a few weeks ago…

"Can you tell me about your bad dreams?"

She nods. "This man comes to get us at night, and then we end up in a strange house."

"Who's the man?"

"I don't know…"

"What does he look like?"

"He's kind of tall with curly blonde hair." Doesn't sound like anyone I can think of…

"What happens at this strange house?"

"There's a woman there, but we don't know who she is."

"What does she look like?"

"She's tall with long red hair." My eyes widen…EVA!

"Do you talk to the woman?"

She shakes her head. "No, she doesn't even know we're there. The man tells us she's going to be our new mommy and that we have to get rid of her because we don't want her as our mommy." She closes her eyes.

"Abby? What happens after that?"

"Then I see the woman with blood everywhere…" Oh my God! She really did kill Eva! My own daughter!

"Do you go for help?"

She shakes her head. "He has a knife and there's blood all over the knife…"

"He who? The strange man?" She shakes her head in fear. "Then who? Tell me!" I start shaking her. "Who has the knife? Who's this "we" you keep referring to? Tell me!"

"Stan Jr…"

I stop shaking her and completely freeze. "It can't be…" I whisper. Could my son be the killer? "Abby, are you sure this was only a dream?"

She nods. "I've had the same dream every night for the last few weeks daddy."

"Go to your room, I need to think…" I tell her.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Abby, please go to your room." She nods and leaves.

I began shaking and pacing back and forth. This can't be happening, this can't be. My son killed Eva! But how did they even find out about her? Who's this guy? Were we being followed? I grab a whiskey bottle and start drinking. I can't let the police find out about this! He's just a baby, he didn't know any better. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing! Suddenly, my doorbell rings and I jump again. Who the hell could that be? I walk over to the door and open it.

"Look, right now isn't a good time so can you-" I look and realize it's Kenny!

Preview:

Kenny tells Stan he's leaving town and is surprised by his response.

Stan tries to figure out how to protect his son.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delayed update. I've been sick with the flu and could barely get out of bed, much less sit up long enough to type. Anyways, as usual R&R!

Chapter 20

Kenny's POV

Stan narrows his eyes at me. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I want to see Abby..."

He glares at me. "You have a lot of nerve coming here!"

"I know you're still pissed at me and you have every reason to be, but I wanted to see Abby."

"No!" He starts to close the door.

"Stan please, I'm moving away!" I say quickly.

He opens the door back up. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm moving away."

"Where? Why?"

"Atlanta because I got a job offer."

"Wow, so when are you leaving?"

"In February. I wanted to see Abby at least one more time before I leave."

"You'll have to give me some time to decide if I want her to see you."

"Come on Stan, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? You tried to take my daughter away from me asshole!" He back slaps me.

"OW!" I rub my face where he hit me. "I'm sorry, but what about the things you did to me?"

He raises his eyebrow. "What did I do to you?"

"Are you serious? You slept with my mom, got her pregnant, you assaulted me multiple times, you ruined my relationship with Mike, and you raped me! You have no idea how screwed up my life has been since!"

"Kyle told me..." He sighs. "Come on in."

"Huh?"

"Come inside. This isn't a conversation to have at the door." I'm very hesitant on going inside. "Come on!" I finally go inside and he closes the door. "Did I really screw up your life?"

"Not my whole life, just my love life."

"Well it's not like you haven't been in a relationship with anyone since me. You were with that Mark guy."

"His name is Mike and because of you that didn't work out!"

He laughs. "That relationship was doomed from the start, he was the rebound guy. Are you really going to blame me for that?"

"You were constantly making trouble for us! You assaulted Mike several times for no reason! You made racial remarks to him and homophobic slurs!"

He raises his eyebrow. "You guys broke up because of that?" I nod. "Really? That's the only reason?"

I sigh. "No that wasn't completely it. I'm too immature for him." He bursts out laughing. "What?"

"He couldn't see the immaturity from jump? Hell, Ray Charles can see that you're immature! I'm sorry, but that's a cop out!"

"It wasn't. He's totally justified in feeling the way he does!"

"I told you he was too old for you."

I shake my head. "It's not that he's too old for me, it's that I'm too young for him." I lower my head.

Stan puts his arm around me. "Hey, if he can't accept you for who you are, then fuck him! He doesn't deserve you." I look up at Stan and see him smiling at me. I push his arm off of me.

"Umm...thanks."

"No problem. Besides, Mark is a married man now, it's time for you to get over him."

I nod. "I know, I'm trying to..."

"Is that why you're moving? It doesn't make sense since he lives in California."

"No, I want a fresh start in my life and with this job opportunity, I have a chance to do that."

"I see. Well, you'll definitely be missed."

I raise my brow. "Really?"

He nods. "You know Abby will miss you. She's going to be upset when I tell her you're leaving."

"You're not going to let me see here and tell her the news?"

He shakes his head. "Now that I think about it, I don't think that's a good idea. She's been through a lot and is still going through things. I don't need to you to say or do anything to upset her and possibly trigger her asthma."

"How am I going to upset her?"

"You haven't seen her in months. Do you have any idea how upset she's been that she hasn't seen you?"

"That's because you've banned me from seeing her!"

"Dude, you tried to take my daughter from me! What the hell did you expect?"

"Look, I already said I'm really sorry about that."

"Can you admit that I'm what's best for my daughter?"

I would answer this honestly, but I know all that would do is piss him off. "Yes Stan, you're what's best for Abby."

"Good, but you still can't see her. She hasn't seen you in months. If you show up now and tell her you're moving away, she'll be crushed."

"I don't want her to think I abandoned her."

"She already does."

"So why not let me see so she'll know that's not the case?"

He shakes his head. "No matter how much you beg and plead, I'm not changing my mind. I have to look out for my daughter's best interest. Maybe one day when or if you ever have kids, you'll understand." He starts laughing. "It's funny how everyone around you is married and having kids. How does that make you feel? Especially the fact that your LITTLE sister got married and is having a baby and you're still single!" He continues laughing.

That was a low blow. "You're absolutely right Stan..." I turn away from him as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Dude, what's your problem? Are you crying…again?"

"No, it's nothing. I better go..." I start to walk towards the door as the tears are now falling from my eyes.

"Look at me." I quickly wipe my eyes and turn and look at him. He starts smiling. "Are you seriously crying? All because I won't let you see my daughter?"

I shake my head. "No that's not it. It's not really important what I'm upset about. You take care of yourself Stan and your kids." I turn to leave again.

"Kenny?" Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn and look up at him. "I just want to let you know that Abby isn't the only one that will miss you. I will too…" He runs his fingers through my hair and I immediately get chills.

"Stan…" I really don't like where this conversation is going.

"I love you Kenny!" Before I can say anything, he grabs me very aggressively and pulls me into a kiss. I try to push him off of me, but instead he tries to stick his tongue in my mouth. Once again, I try to push him off. He responds by biting my lip…hard. He finally pulls away and smiles. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I touch my lip and notice blood on my finger. "What's with you and biting people?" I roll my eyes and then I walk out the door.

"You know you loved it!" I hear Stan yell out to me. I don't know what the hell that was about, but I damn sure didn't enjoy it. I really want to spend time with Abby, but at this point, my best bet is to wait until she's older and I don't have to go through Stan. I want to stay as far away from him as possible. I hope I can make Abby understand one day.

Stan's POV

It's been a few days since my encounter with Kenny. I honestly don't know what came over me. I think I had way too much to drink. I can't believe I kissed him! What the hell was I thinking? I'm not gay!

Unfortunately, I have to deal with the possibility that my son killed my girlfriend so I don't have the time to think about Kenny. I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to deal with this if it is true. I decide to Google child murderers. So far, what I've seen that children under 7 can't be convicted of murder. That's a relief, but I don't want Stan Jr. to have this hanging over his head the rest of his life either.

I decide to go to his room and have a chat. The twins are playing quietly together. "Sam, can you go play with Abby? I want to talk to Stan Jr."

"Sure Daddy." He leaves the room and I close the door behind him. I sit down on the bed.

"Stan, I need to talk to you." I tell him.

"About what?" He asks.

"I just want to know if there's anything you need to tell me." He shrugs. "You know if there's something you're embarrassed to tell anyone about, you can tell me, right?"

He nods. "What's this about Daddy?"

I sigh. "Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it…did you kill someone?" He turns his head away. "Stanley Jr.?"

He looks at me and nods slowly. "Am I going to go to jail?"

I close my eyes. My worst fear is coming true. "Tell me everything that happened and don't leave anything out."

"One night this guy came over here while grandma was babysitting us. We were sleeping and the next thing I know, I wake up in the back of a car with Abby. A guy turns to us and tells us we're going for a ride to take care of business."

"Do you know who the guy was?"

"No, he told us who he was wasn't important."

I nod. "So you were in the car with him, then what happened."

"He took us to a house…you were there…"

My eyes widen. I don't remember that. "What was I doing?"

"You were sleeping. Abby tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. We thought you were dead."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because the guy said you were. He told us the lady you were with killed you and she was trying to take mommy's place."

"Where was the woman?"

"In the bathroom. The guy gave Abby a knife and told her to kill the lady. Abby's asthma started bothering her and she passed out. He gave me the knife and told me to do it. I said I didn't want to and he said she already killed your daddy, don't you want to make her pay? Then he said if we didn't let her become our mommy, she would end up killing us."

I'm really shocked to hear all of this. Who is this man? Why did he have it out for Eva? For me? For my kids? "So you killed her?"

He nods. "I walked in the bathroom and she was taking a shower…at least I think she was."

"What do you mean you think she was?"

"She was asleep in the shower. The man picked me up and carried me to the shower and I stabbed her three times and she fell over. She opened her eyes and looked at me and the man put me down and took the knife and cut her throat. He gave the knife back to me and I left the bathroom. Abby woke up by that point, but I didn't tell her what I did. The man came out the bathroom and took the knife from me and we left."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I feel relieved to know that Stan Jr. didn't do this alone. I just need to find out who this man is. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

He shrugs. "Abby told me it was just a dream."

"But you know I've been talking to the police about a murder. I'm a suspect."

"I'm sorry Daddy." He starts to cry. I pull him into a hug. "Daddy, I'm so scared! I don't want to go to jail! Please don't let the police take me to jail!"

"Shh! Don't worry, Daddy will make sure you won't go to jail. I promise you that."

Wendy's POV

I'm back in my private room with a new visitor. They think it's a conjugal visit, but it's far from that. I slap the guy I'm with. "You idiot!"

"What? I did exactly what you asked me!" He reminds me.

"I wanted Abigail's prints all over that damn knife not my son's!"

"They're identical twins, they have the same set of prints so they'll never know which one of them did it!"

"So then they'll lock up both of my babies! God, you're so stupid! Why didn't you stick to the original plan?"

"Because Abigail passed out."

I shake my head. "Then you should've thought of something else! I thought you were smarter than that Gregory!"

"I tried, I really did!"

I roll my eyes. "You just get your ass out of South Park immediately! I don't want those kids to see you!"

"I was wearing a disguise, they won't recognize me."

"Leave anyway! I don't want anyone to know you're in town. I'll contact you if I need your services again!"

"As you wish my dear." He gives me a kiss. "I hope I see you soon…" With that he leaves. Dear God, don't let my babies go down for this…

Preview:

Kenny and Kevin discuss his future.

Stan makes a huge sacrifice.


	21. Chapter 21

Sure guys I'll "jeep" going, lol! :-) As usual, R&R!

Chapter 21

Kenny's POV

"I can't believe that son of a bitch bit you like that!" Kevin exclaims as he examines my lip. He bit my lip hard enough to where I needed stitches. I had to get ten stitches.

"I know! That kiss was really creepy and it made me feel really uncomfortable." I tell him.

"Do you need me to kick his ass again?"

I shake my head. "Please don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm really trying to grow up Kevin. Part of my growth means not having my brother fight my battles."

"I understand that, but Stan isn't going to stop trying to intimidate you."

"I know, but I'm moving soon so none of this really matters. He won't be able to bully me or say mean things to me anymore."

"Did he say something mean to you?"

I nod. "He was making fun of me for being single and childless while everyone around me is getting married and having kids. He made a point to mention that my little sister is ahead of me in that department."

I can see the anger in Kevin's eyes, but then his face quickly softens. "I'm so sorry he said that to you. I know that had to hurt."

"It did, but he's right."

"He had no right to throw it in your face like that! What a prick!"

I nod in agreement. "Well once I'm out of here, I won't have to see him again."

"So what about Abby?"

I shake my head sadly. "He won't let me see her. He thinks I'm going to upset her if I tell her I'm leaving."

"That's really fucked up! Like he really gives a damn about how Abby feels."

"Yeah, but she's his daughter so it's his decision. Maybe when she's older I'll be able to have a relationship with her if Stan hasn't turned her against me."

"He's really fucked up for that!"

"Yes he is. I don't get why he has to be such a jerk! He wasn't like this when we were dating. I wish he were that Stan again. I can deal with that Stan."

Kevin looks at me for a moment. "Kenny...do you still have feelings for Stan?"

"What? No of course not!"

He raises his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Why would you ask me something like that? I don't even like him as a person much less do I have feelings for him!"

"You said you wish he was the Stan he was when you were dating. That sounds like there are some feelings there."

"No! I just want him to be nice. He was nice and sweet when we were together. I don't know who this Stan is."

Kevin smiles. "Dude, you definitely still have feelings for him." He playfully rubs my hair. "It's ok if you do Sport! Just as long as you don't get back with him."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure? I know how much you want to settle down and start a family."

"Stan's already married with a family..." I remind him.

"So if he didn't would you want him back?"

"No. I'm not that desperate for a family."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was starting to worry about you for a minute there sport!" He rubs my hair again and laughs. "As much as I would like to see you settle down, I would never be able to accept you with that jackass!"

"You don't have to worry about that." I look at him and smile. "I really don't care about being in a relationship anymore anyway."

"You don't?"

I shake my head. "No. I need to focus on my career and getting my life together before I can even think about settling down. Besides, if I don't find someone, it won't be the end of the world."

"I'm surprised to hear you say this. You've always wanted a relationship."

"I've come to the realization that I'm single and I need to embrace it. I also need to work on myself and grow up some so if I'm with someone they'll see me as more than an immature little boy who needs to be protected. I wish I had realized this years ago before I got my heart broken twice."

Kevin puts his arm around me. "Come on sport, don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone matures at different times. You're just a late bloomer that's all."

"I'm 25 now so I need to act like it! I want to do it for me! I'm moving to a new city and taking a new job as a project manager. I can't act like an immature baby when things don't go my way, they'll eat me alive!"

He nods. "You have a point. You'll do just fine. Try not to lose too much of yourself while you're trying to mature. I still want a nice, sweet, sensitive, baby brother."

I glare at him. "Kevin, I'm not a baby..."

"Sorry. How about little brother?" I give him a dirty look. "Younger brother?"

"That's more like it! Or you can just call me Kenny!" I smile with confidence.

He playfully rubs my hair again. "Well you're always going to be "sport" to me whether you like it or not!" He laughs and I laugh with him. I kind of wish he would stop rubbing my hair though. It's something he's done to me since I was 3, he does it to Kam now so I think I've outgrown it. But I let him have his fun, soon he won't be able to do it anymore anyway.

Stan's POV

I'm at the police station, ready to make a full confession. The kids are with my mom right now. That might make the transition easier for them.

"May I help you?" A young cop asks me.

"I'm here to see Officer Thompson." I tell her.

"Sure, I'll see if he's in." She steps away. I sit down twiddling my thumbs out of nervousness. Moments later, she returns with Officer Thompson.

"Mr. Marsh, I'm shocked to see you here. Come into my office." I follow him back to his office. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to confess..."

"Confess?

I nod. "I want to confess to the murder of Eva Parks…"

He looks shocked, but then he grabs a recorder and presses play. "Tell me everything, and don't leave anything out."

I take a deep breath. "Ok…I was out having drinks with Eva. We went back to her house and had sex." I think for a moment. "Then we had an argument."

"An argument about what?"

"Umm…she was upset because I'm still married. I told her my wife refuses to divorce me so we got into an argument. Eventually we stopped arguing and I went to sleep, but I still very angry…angry enough to kill. She went to take a shower, and the sound of the shower woke me up. I grabbed a knife and went in the bathroom and stabbed her in the chest several times, then I slit her throat." I shrug. "That's it."

He looks at me for a moment. "That's it?"

I nod. "Yes."

He turns off the recorder. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

I nod again. "Yes sir."

"So why didn't you tell us this weeks ago?"

I shrug. "I guess I thought I could get away with it."

He shakes his head. "I really thought you were innocent. I actually _believed_ you were innocent!"

"Well I'm not! I'm nothing more than a low life murderer! I killed an innocent woman and I deserve to spend the rest of my life in jail!"

He stares at me for a moment before standing up. "I hate to do this. Stand up please." I stand up and he puts my hands behind my back and takes out handcuff. "Stanley Marsh, you're under arrest for the murder of Eva Parks. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning…"

Here we go…the first day of the rest of my life. I've officially been handcuffed and now I'm going to be booked. I'm probably going to end up spending the rest of my life in jail, but it will be worth it to keep Stan Jr. out of jail. I hate that now my kids are going to grow up without their father too, but there's no way in hell I would be able to live with myself knowing my innocent son is in jail…

Preview:

Stan's story doesn't add up.

An unlikely person comes to Stan's defense.

Kenny's family and friends gather to say goodbye to Kenny as he leaves for Atlanta.

FYI: The next chapter is the last one! :-(


	22. Chapter 22

Well here it is folks, the last chapter! An epilogue will be coming soon! I do plan to finish my older ones at some point, I'm just not sure when. As usual, please R&R.

Chapter 22

Stan's POV

I'm lying down in my jail cell doing a lot of thinking. I mean I have nothing, but time so why not?

I haven't talked to my kids yet because I don't want them to know what's going on. I've talked to my parents. My dad is disappointed in me as usual and my mom refuses to believe I killed someone. Suddenly, I hear the cell door open. I sit up and see Officer Thompson come in. He closes the door and sits down beside me. I notice he has paper and a pen in his hand.

"What can I do for you officer?" I ask him.

"I have a few more questions for you about the night Eva was killed." He tells me.

"Ok, what are they?"

"Can you tell me around what time you stabbed Eva?"

"Umm...around 2:30." I lie.

He looks at me. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"According to the investigator's report, Ms. Park's time of death was around 4:45 am."

I shrug. "I was drunk that night, maybe I forgot the time."

"Or maybe you're lying to me." He puts away his pen and paper. "Come on Stan, this is off the record. Tell me what's really going on? Who are you covering for?"

I shake my head. "I'm not covering for anyone."

He nods in disbelief. "How many times did you stab Ms. Parks?"

I shrug again. "I don't know maybe twice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Once again, that contradicts what the investigator found. Ms. Parks was stabbed twice just below the chest area which those wounds weren't that deep."

"How does that contradict with what I said?"

"She was stabbed a few more times in the chest with the last one hitting a main artery."

"Well maybe I forgot how many times I stabbed her. I was drunk and drugged that night so some details are a little fuzzy."

"That's another thing I find odd about your confession..."

"What?"

"You and Eva had a large amount of rohypnol in your system."

"So...?"

"So I find it hard to believe that you can fully recall the events that happened the night Eva was murdered. It's a know fact that rohypnol can cause amnesia especially when mixed with alcohol, which you also had in system."

"Umm..." I start looking around trying to think of another lie.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me the truth? Don't you want to get out of here and get back to your kids?"

My kids are the reason I can't tell you the truth. "I'm telling you the truth."

He sighs and stands up. "I guess that's all I have for now." With that he leaves. I lie back down to continue gathering my thoughts.

Kenny's POV

I'm at my house packing up my belongings that are still there. Kevin, Kyle, and Cartman are here helping me put things in the Uhaul. The house is still in the process of being repaired. I'm happy for this new job opportunity, but I'm sad to leave behind my family and friends, plus the house that I grew up in.

" I still can't believe your ass is leaving!" Cartman exclaims as he playfully shoves me.

"I can't either." Kyle adds. "It won't be the same without you, but I'm happy for you."

I smile. "Thanks guys. I can't believe I'm leaving either. I mean I know I went to college out of state, but I knew I would be coming home when it was all said and done. This move feels so permanent."

"You can always come back and visit sport!" Kevin says as he rubs my hair. "Plus I'm sure we'll come visit you when we can."

"I hope so! I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Dude, don't get all sentimental on us!" Cartman shakes his head.

"I'm not! But I will miss everyone!"

Cartman laughs for a moment and then he clears his throat. "All jokes aside Kenny, I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

He nods. "Do you remember what I told you in high school when you were staying at my house? I told you to move on with your life and be happy! I also said when you graduate college and become successful they'll feel the pain."

I nod. "I remember that!" I smile.

Kyle raises his eyebrow and looks at Cartman. "You gave him good advice?" Cartman nods proudly.

"I was surprised by that too." Kevin steps in. "That really isn't like you Cartman, but I'm glad you were there to give my brother good advice."

"I had to. Kenny was talking about getting revenge on his mom and Stan and I had to talk him out of it. He's not a vindictive person like me so I didn't want him to do something that I know he would've regretted later." Cartman tells us. He looks at me. "I knew you would end up being successful and look where Stan is now. He's in jail for murder. Who's really winning?"

I chuckle. "That's true. Well let's finish getting these things out to the truck!" I don't want to spend my last night in South Park talking or even thinking about Stan. I just want to forget that I ever knew the guy.

"Come on Cartman, you can help me get the bed." Kyle tells him as they head to my room.

"I'll help you guys." Kevin follows.

I continue putting other things in boxes. I pick up an old family portrait. I stare at it and smile. It's the only family portrait we've ever taken. Karen was about 4 in this picture. We look so happy here. I look at my mom and dad and I can feel tears coming to my eyes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey sport..." I turn and look up at Kevin. "I miss them too..."

I wipe my eyes. "You do?"

He nods. "Of course, they were my parents too." He looks at the picture and sighs. "I mean I walked out on you guys and by the time I came back, dad was already dead. I never even had a chance to make amends with him."

"I don't think any of us had that chance."

"That's true. It sometimes bothers me that our last encounter was a big fight. I did make peace with mom though."

I nod. "That's good. I wish I did."

He puts his arm around me. "She knows you forgave her bro." He smiles at me. "If they were still alive, they would be so proud of you! We're all proud of you."

I look away. "Maybe..."

"They would be. You're the first one in the family to go to college and you have a great career! They would be proud of all us. We didn't follow in their footsteps. Karen almost did, but she turned her life around. I'm sure they didn't think Karen and I would do shit with our lives, but we did. They always knew you were going to make something of yourself!"

"They did?"

"You know they did! You were always their favorite!" He laughs.

"I don't know about all that..."

"You know you were! You were the only one that had your own room!" He rubs my hair.

"I guess so..."

"Just accept it! You were their baby! They always made sure you were straight!" He smiles. "They were train wrecks, but they definitely had love for their little Kenny. I guess Karen and I have taken their place in making sure you're ok."

"Yes you guys have." I smile and look at the picture again. I really need to stop because it's making me sad all over again. I quickly wipe my eyes hoping Kevin doesn't notice.

"Cheer up bro! You're moving and starting a new job! I know you miss mom and dad, but they wouldn't want you to sit around here moping!"

I nod and smile. "You're right. Let's go help the guys get everything else in the Uhaul!"

"That's the spirit kiddo!" He rubs my hair again as we head to my room.

Stan's POV

I'm finishing my disgusting ass lunch when my cell door opens. I look up and see Officer Thompson.

"Marsh, you're free to go!" He tells me.

"Huh?" I'm confused as to what the hell is going on.

"I said you're free to go. All the charges against you have been dropped."

"I don't understand. I haven't even went to trial yet."

"That won't be necessary, we caught the real killers." Oh shit! Does that mean...

"Um...who are they?" I turn and look and see Bebe and to my surprise Gregory in handcuffs. "What the fuck? Gregory?"

"Nice to see you again Stan." He winks at me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Stan I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything!" Bebe tells me as she's escorted to another cell.

"Come on Marsh, I'll take you to my office and explain everything." I nod and follow him.

Once we arrive at his office, we sit down and he pulls out his tape recorder. He presses play.

" _I can't live with the guilt anymore and I can't let an innocent man go to jail.._." That's Bebe's voice. " _I wasn't responsible for the actual murders, but I'm the one who drugged their alcohol. I snuck into Eva's house and dumped roofies into a bottle of whisky. I went back to the house later that night with the intent to kill, but I was too late, Eva was already dead._ "

" _But you said you know who killed her_?"

" _Yes, his name is Gregory Scott. He took Stan's kids to the house to get one of them to kill Eva. The plan was for Stan's daughter Abby to kill her, but she couldn't go through with it so he had Stan Jr. do it. Stan Jr. attempted to stab her, but he didn't kill her. Gregory went ahead and finished the job_."

" _How do you know all of this_?"

" _She's going to kill me for this...my best friend Wendy Testaburger-Marsh admitted this to me." My eyes widen upon hearing this. "She wanted me to kill Eva because she was dating Stan and she's angry that Stan wanted to divorce her to be with Eva. She told me she thought I would chicken out so she called Gregory and had him take care of her. Gregory has been in love with Wendy since we were kids and would do anything to stay on her good side_."

" _Do you know where this Gregory is_?"

" _Yes, he's at my house. Wendy told him to leave town, but instead he came to my house and told me he wasn't ready to leave town and wanted to crash at my place. I locked him in the closet so he couldn't get away and came here to confess everything_." He turns off the tape recorder.

"Wow…" I have a lot to say, but those are the only words that came out of my mouth.

"So that explains why we found a child's fingerprints on the knife." I nod. "That was a noble thing you did for your kid."

I start to get nervous. "Just tell me one thing, is my son going to be punished?"

He shakes his head. "No, at his age, he can't be held accountable for these actions. If he were a few years older then yes, he would probably be sent to juvenile hall."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!"

"Well Mr. Marsh, you're free to go." He hands me a bag that contains all of my belongings that were taken when I arrived here.

"Thank you Officer." I stand up and leave. I can't wait to see my kids again! I've been separated from there for a month now. That's the longest I've been away from since they were born! This will never EVER happen again. I still can't believe Wendy was behind all of this! I'm going to see to it that she pays for this! What kind of person would try to have a child framed for murder?

Kenny's POV

It's finally here! My last few moments in South Park. Everything is packed in the Uhaul. Cartman agreed to help me drive it to Atlanta. We're all gathered at Kevin's house so I can say my goodbyes to everyone. Missy cooked a nice big breakfast so at least we'll be full for awhile. Karen packed up a cooler full of snacks and sandwiches so that way we won't have to stop for food.

"Thanks Karen!" I tell her giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. You just make sure you come back and visit when you're niece is born!" Karen and Kyle found out last week they're having a girl.

"Of course I'll be back, it's my first niece!"

"Thank you for the car too!"

"You're welcome!" I gave Karen my car, I figured since they'll have a new baby that her and Kyle would need a second car. I'll probably get me another one once I get in Atlanta.

I give Missy a hug and I take Kane from her and hold him for a few moments. "We're going to miss you Kenny." Missy tells me when I hand Kane back to her."

"I'm going to miss you guys too."

I walk over to Kyle and give him a hug. "Please continue to take care of my sister. Thank you for everything."

"Don't worry, I will." He smiles.

I give Kevin a hug. "I'm sure I'll be calling you when I need some advice!" I joke with him.

"You better!" He rubs my hair. "I had to get that in one last time sport!" He laughs.

Last, but not least, Kam. I kneel down in front of him and give him the biggest hug possible. "I'm going to miss you most of all!" I don't know what came over me, but I immediately started crying.

"I'm going miss you too Uncle Kenny!" I look at him. "Don't cry! This is a happy moment!" He smiles.

I smile and start laughing. "Tears of joy, buddy!" I stand up and look at Cartman.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod. We head out to the Uhaul. Cartman decided he was going to start off driving. I give one last wave to everyone before Cartman pulls off. I can't believe this is happening! It's time for me to start my new beginning! As much as I'm going to miss everyone, I couldn't be happier.

A/N: Epilogue coming soon! I also have an announcement that I will make after the Epilogue! :-)


	23. Epilogue

Here it is, the end of New Beginnings! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciated all of them good and bad! Announcement after the story! As usual R&R!

Epilogue

Kenny's POV

I've been in Atlanta for six months now. Everything is going well for me. I absolutely love my job and I'm so glad I didn't turn down this opportunity. I still miss my family and friends, but thank goodness I talk to them quite often. I'm still in touch with what's going on in everyone's life.

Karen gave birth two months ago. They named their baby Kyla. I went back home as promised to see her. She's a beautiful little girl and she looks just like Kyle. Ginger red hair and all.

Kevin and his family are doing well. Missy is still a stay at home mom and Kevin got a new job. He's still in construction, but this job is paying double what he was making before. I also call and talk to Kam every day. Oh how I miss that little guy! Kane has grown a lot too. He just recently started crawling. I'm disappointed that I'm missing these things, but I'm glad Missy has been recording these precious moments. Kevin and Missy are also trying to have another baby.

I talk to Cartman every once in awhile. He started dating Heidi Turner so he's been very preoccupied with her. He seems very happy and I'm happy for him. I think this may even be his first relationship, even though he would never admit that.

Stan finally went to court for driving into my house. He was charged with a Class 4 Felony for property destruction and sentenced to six years in jail. Plus he also has to pay a $20,000 fine. I must say he got exactly what he deserved.

I thought with Stan in jail, I would be able to talk to Abby. That wasn't the case at all. Mrs. Marsh said that Stan requested that all contact is to remain cutoff and she said she was going to respect her son's wishes. She said it wasn't anything personal, she was just doing what her son asked. I have no choice, but to respect that.

Bebe was sentenced to a year in jail for her role in Eva's death. She only got a year because she confessed and cooperated with the police.

Gregory was given a life sentence. He tried to lie and say that Stan Jr. is the one that killed her, but more evidence came forward and Gregory's prints and DNA were found at the scene and on the weapon. He probably would've gotten a lighter sentence if he didn't lie.

As for Wendy, you know she didn't get off scot free for involvement. Her 53 year sentence has now been turn changed to two consecutive life sentences. So she's going to die in jail, I'm not upset about that. She should've gotten that sentence in the first place.

As for me, I'm finally in a relationship again! You'll never guess with whom. Butters Stotch! Butters, who now goes by Leo or Lee now also lives in Atlanta. It was so nice to see a familiar face when I moved here. He told me when to Emory University and decided to stay in Atlanta to start his career in body building and personal training. He's a personal trainer now and owns two gyms here. He's considering opening his next gym in South Park.

We got together for dinner shortly after I realized he lived here and had a long talk. He told me he had a crush on me when we were in high school, but he never made a move because he was afraid of Stan. Stan was a big jock and he was a skinny little nerd. The way Butters looks now, I think Stan would be afraid. Butters has grown a lot since the last time I saw him, he's 6'5 and is over 200 pounds which is all muscle. He's a beefcake.

We went out on a few more dates and then we decided to make it official last month. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. Butters is a really great guy and has quickly become my best friend. We talk about any and everything and I feel like I can be myself around him. We're even planning to buy a house together. I honestly feel like he might be the one I spend the rest of my life with. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens there, but I have a really good feeling about it.

The End

The story isn't over yet! The next part will focus on Kenny and Butters's relationship. The working title is Love Isn't Supposed to Hurt, that may change, it may not we'll see. Anyway, first chapter coming within the next day or two! :-)


End file.
